TLK - Hillary, Shenzi&co
by lew leon
Summary: The Matriarch Dhabba, Shenzi's grandmother, dies poisoned. All the matriarch's daughters start a fight to become the next Matriarch. But only one can be a winner. Will it be Sajjana, Hatyana, or Akela - Shenzi's mother? Will Hillary, the great hyena general and Akela's mate, will try to influence the elections? What role will the cub Shenzi play? Full summary inside. Completed!
1. The family portrait

**Hillary, Shenzi & co.**

* * *

**Story summary: It's the second story in my collection "The Pridelands Past". The Matriarch Dhabba Mahima, Shenzi's grandmother, dies poisoned by the enemy's emissary.  
The three matriarch's daughters start a fight to become the next Matriarch. But only one can be a winner. Will it be Sajjana - the great priestess, loved by her clanmates, Hatyana, the heartless one - thought to be the heir, or Akela - Shenzi's mother?  
Will Hillary, the great hyena general and Akela's mate, will try to influence the elections? And will the lions mingle into the authonomous hyenas' clan? Will Shenzi, the small Hillary's daughter change the course of the elections?****  
Who did really kill the matriarch? The bid price is growing and there are still few answers...**

**AN: I hope that you'll like it :) I added some politics, personal drama, emotions, a good crime... And it's working :D  
It's strongly recommended to read 'Betrayal of the betrayed' first, as there are lots of OCs and happenings that aren't in the semi-canon TLK books about the past of the Pridelands. It's my own theory (loosely based on the semi-canon books)**

**AN2: I do not own The Lion King or any of its characters except the ones I created. Read, enjoy and review! I will answer all the reviews :) If you write your own stories, let me know about that. I will check them for sure :)**

* * *

**TLK - Hillary, Shenzi & co.**

The Lion King fanfiction by lew_leon

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 'The family portrait.'**

I can't look at the stars,  
They make me wonder where you are  
Stars,  
Up on heaven's boulevard  
And if I know you at all,  
I know you've gone too far  
So I, I can't look at the stars

Grace Potter "Stars"

* * *

The representative chamber in the matriarch's palace glittered with fresh, strong colours, as the renovation works were finished just a few days ago. The whole place was filled by a delicate smell of the natural paints, carefully prepared and placed by the best mandrill artists. A ceiling was covered by the paintings of a night sky, with dozens of golden stars. A great map of the Pridelands covered the floor. The wall behind the matriarch's throne and on its left was filled with the paintings of the great deeds of previous matriarchs, including the half-legendary Mahima, the founder and eponym of the ruling dynasty.

For hyenas those frescoes looked almost like the living animals, filling them with a devotional reverence for their heroic ancestors. The rumors said that the matriarch can communicate with her predecessors talking with those paintings.  
For others it was just an example of outstanding artistic vision, showing the Divine Matriarch's domain – the sky, the earth that she looks after, and the great past that saturate the hyenas' land and the souls of the matriarch's clan.

The matriarch Dhabba Mahima was lying on her former enemies' skins, on the promontory that served as her throne. She stared drowsily at the frescoes. She felt tired, and it wasn't caused by exertion. The matriarch had 21 years and it could be compared to 84 human years. A lot. She felt that she was dying, even if she didn't want to.  
She sighed gravely. The breathing, eating, moving –it was so tiring. For the four last weeks her supporters had to carry her everywhere on their backs. It could be a bit humiliating but in fact the matriarch enjoyed it. She felt as if she was flying… she couldn't help laughing every time they lifted her.

'Mum, could you think of any rhythm to "Mahana"?' Sajjana asked. "Mahana" meant "magnificent" in hyenas' ancient language.

The matriarch used to be resentful towards Sajjana, but she had to reconcile with her. The reason was easy – Hatyara, the matriarch's favorite, oldest daughter and her probable heir could be a useful politician and commander, but she couldn't satisfy her mother's intellectual demands…  
In the same time Sajjana was delicate, brilliant, cultured and witty. The matriarch needed her as much as the air, so she even decided to mumble a dull apology, something that she hasn't done for years. Sajjana was too good-hearted and sympathetic to bear a grudge for too long, so they fell in each other arms, with the priestess crying a bit (the matriarch heart was made of a stone).

That's how they met in that room, talking about poetry. After analyzing (and making fun of) a few new, badly written lyrics by some amateurish scribblers, they started the hard work on Sajjana's latest piece.

'Mum?' the priestess repeated a bit louder.

'I heard you, I'm not deaf. "Mahana"? Maybe "banana".'

'Mum, it isn't even funny.' Sajjana rolled her eyes.

'So what are we doing, really?' the matriarch asked. 'We are working on poetry in the ancient, almost extinct language. I know maybe a dozen of actually living animals that could understand and appreciate our work. And four of them are sitting here.'

'Mum, it isn't a point. Our beautiful language is almost extinct because we stopped caring about our culture, about our clan's heritage.'

'And there was that terrifying civil war… Among thirty causalities fifteen were aristocrats. It was a great hit to our culture.' The matriarch said with sorrow.

'Oh goddess, so many years have passed and it still has influence on our clan.' Sajjana sighed painfully. 'Well, let's get back to work. Where did we end?'

Except from the priestess and the matriarch in the chamber there were also a hornbill and a mandrill.

The hornbill had a great memory and knew many poems. He also memorized every Sajjana's word so that the priestess could focus on her work. The old mandrill, called Mahatma, had a great knowledge about the hyenas' ancient language and he was quite mercilessly valuing Sajjana's work, showing every inconvenience and mistake in the poem.

The hornbill repeated the last line. Mahatma cleared his throat.

'If I could suggest something, Miss Saj, I think that you should change the word "Mahana". It's too pompous, grandiloquent for that subject.' He stated in the ancient language

'We aren't writing about a nap but about our royal battalion's past victories.'

'I also don't know if "magnificent" is adequate to the royal battalion.' The matriarch replied. She said it in the Pridelands' language.

'Maybe we could decide on one language! I'm getting bloody confused!' Sajjana snapped.

The other chamber's residents tipped the winks.

'Ah, that Hillary. I can hear his "bloody" even if he isn't with us.' The matriarch scoffed.

'Mum, stop it.' Sajjana replied feeling a bit offended.

'I'm tired. Let's end this senseless "fight" and take a nap.' The matriarch murmured 'Could you tell me what else I have in my day's schedule?'

'We planned a family dinner. Hatyara and Akela will come with their cubs and mates.'

The matriarch got up with a surprising speed.

'What? I've never decided on that!' she yelled.

Sajjana sighed.

'A week ago I came to you and asked: "Mum, could I organize a small family party at… let's say… Friday?" And you answered: "Whatever you want. Just go and replace me at those senseless Holy Day celebrations".'

The matriarch leaned against the wall, crossing her fore legs with a very dissatisfied face expression.

'I think we have way too many Holy Days.' She snorted. 'But wait, wait. Did you say Akela with her mate? You mean Hillary Yena?'

'Well, it's her official mate. Even if she has a few other lovers.' Sajjana answered.

'What did I do to hurt you that you take such a cruel revenge?' The matriarch squealed.

'Nothing, mum. I just want our family to be together. I love you all and I'm sad that we can't come to agreement.'

'That's what I feared. You're one of those pacifist hippies.'

'Mum, I love you.' Sajjana just uttered. 'Look – we are in constant war with other clans and prides due to king Mohatu's politics. Hillary came back from the expedition two days ago and yesterday I had to prepare the burial ceremonies for 5 clanmates that died in the fights. It's terrifying, bad times. We have to work together.'

'The one is for sure – that constant Mohatu's wars will destroy us.' The matriarch nodded. 'What else?'

'Rajaduta Muntambwi – the Sonum Pride's ambassador comes to visit you today.' Sajjana said.

'Mhmm... HEY! What did you say? Rajaduta?' the matriarch suddenly smiled.

'Do you know him?'

'Well... he was my good friend when we were young...' the matriarch seemed pensive.

'What was he like?'

'He was nice, gentlemanly, witty... We had a great sexual... Oh goddess, you're the priestess. I can't tell you such things.'

'Oh mum, don't be childish. Do you know how many hyenas came to me every day asking about sex? I'm so experienced that I could give lectures about it.'

'Maybe you should try some on your own.' The matriarch giggled.

'No, no, I'm totally fed up with that. This week I had six females asking if they are cheating their mates having the oral sex with their lovers.'

'And what did you answer?'

'Um, I'm afraid that it's a cheating.' Sajjana replied.

'Oh goddess, I was cheating all my life...' The matriarch smirked. 'Rajaduta was great at it. Now he's that old that he probably couldn't find...'

'Mum?'

'My G-spot. I'm not telling anything obscene. 'The matriarch nodded to strengthen her words. Sajjana seemed unconcerned.

'Any of us is his child?' She inquired.

'Well, it's absolutely impossible. He's an eunuch. He had to be to serve on the royal court of the Sonum Clan. They have such laws. And I wasn't **that** permissive. The most important thing is that all of you are my daughters, even Akela. I'm pretty sure about that.'

'Nice to hear...' Sajjana jested. 'How did you meet that Rajaduta?'

'When I was very young, I was an ambassador. I travelled to many clans, including the Sonum Clan. He was as old as me, but he seemed much more mature. He impressed me... and I fell in love with him. It was my first real love.' The matriarch said.

'Mum, have you ever loved our father...?' Sajjana asked.

The matriarch blinked, surprised by that question.

'Well, I was betrothed to him to strengthen our clan. I didn't have the luxury of feelings. But... I felt attached to him.' The matriarch explained. 'Sometimes I miss him. He was the only wise male I met on that world. He was absolutely rational; he seemed to have no feelings.'

'No feelings for us too.' Sajjana added.

'He respected you a lot. I'm sure about that.'

'It reminds me the marriage of Hillary and Akela. I pray that their relationship will be better... for their children...' Sajjana finished.

* * *

Hillary Yena, the commander of the hyenas' royal battalion, stood in front of his home. It was a newly settled, spacious cave, with an entrance too small for a lion. Better safe than sorry.

The commander could just come in, but something stopped him. His family life was far from his dreams. His wife cheated on him all the time, his daughter mind was limited to an army and war, his son was too intelligent for him - it was pretty irritating.

Hillary heard from Sajjana that the real bravery is a fight for family. So he sighed and stepped in. He wouldn't be escaping into his work anymore.

The cave was quite dark, but the commander was able to notice that the cave was carefully cleaned. He knew what it meant. He turned left and came into a smaller chamber, designed for him and his wife.

Akela was there, lying on a nice bed made of twigs and moss. But she was embraced by a good-looking, beige male with a long, black mane. Hillary coughed to show his presence. The male jumped out of the bed, gazing at him nervously.

'Calm down, Durdeva, it's my mate, General Hillary. Hilly, it's Durdeva.' Akela purred.

'Nice to meet you.' Hillary replied coldly.

The suitor just nodded stiffly. Akela hugged and kissed him.

'Durdeva, calm down. Hilly, you see what you've done? He's nervous now.' She growled

'I'm so sorry that I disturbed you but I want to talk.' Hillary said politely.

'Is it very urgent?' she asked.

'**Yes**.'

Akela snorted and rubbed her eyelids.

'Durdeva, go and find some occupation for a moment.' She waved her paw at her lover. He left the chamber surprisingly quickly.

'Even now they have some respect for me. Although they are becoming more and more insolent.' Hillary stated airily, straightening his broad chest.

'So what do you want?' Akela moaned.

Hillary lied down in front of her, basing his head on his paws pads.

'Well, I'm your mate. I can come to you without any reason. I just wanted to get rid of that squirt.' He smiled.

'Stop playing your games, Hillary. We have our deal. You don't harm my boys; I don't snitch you to the matriarch.' Akela replied.

'Do you remember how you taught me the hyenas' poetry and royal manners when we met for the first time? You were terrified that I was so unrefined.' Hillary said dreamily.

'I was terrified that I was betrothed to a crude commander. I almost had a heart attack.' Akela admitted.

'But I wasn't that terrible, was I?'

'No, you were quite funny.' Akela grinned gently. 'And surprisingly delicate. You didn't cross the line...'

'We've never consummated our marriage.' Hillary purred and gently took Akela's muzzle in his paws. He caressed her cheek.

'Because you have "small potency problems".' Akela said. 'Sometimes I fantasize how it may be.' She giggled when Hillary took her on his belly. She cuddled to him. 'Probably quite funny. At last you're a strong, quite handsome soldier. You could take me as a captive.'

'I'm sure that I would be great.' Hillary tipped a wink to her. 'You helped me a lot when I was starting my political career. Your acquaintances, sophistication... We are sometimes a good marriage, don't you think so?'

'I've never met a male who looked for a lover for me because I was sad.' Akela whispered.

'You know that I can't look at your tears. You cried a bit and I even accepted our "deal".' Hillary sighed. 'You have me in your paws.'

Akela sat more comfortably on Hillary's great belly.

'How is your work?' she asked.

'Normally. I'm yelling at everyone, they're obeying my orders... Nothing special.' Hillary replied. 'I've never seen that guy before. He's new?' he asked about the suitor.

'Yeah, but he won't come back. You scared him out.'

'Small waste. He was stressed out. You deserve somebody better.' Hillary purred.

'Yeah, you're right.' Akela admitted. 'I'm the princess. I deserve the best stuff.'

'Do you know that Sajjana invited us on a "family dinner"?'

'Yeah, yeah. My sister is such a dim, non-fucking bitch.' Akela groaned. Hillary leaned to her, kissing her lower and lower, coming to her lower abdomen... and lower... Akela giggled.

'Don't do that.' She said, but she let him satisfy her lusts. At last, he was just kissing and licking her. She cuddled him tightly.

'It could look just like that.' The commander smiled and looked into her eyes. She seemed completely astonished and dazed with the bliss. 'Akela, could we try to be a real marriage? I will try to satisfy you, you will leave your lovers. We will be together instead of constant escaping. I'm tired of that. I don't have a real home. I can't live like that...' he said.

'Don't destroy our deal. It's working too well!' Akela growled.

'Let's just try...'

'No.' Akela looked at him coldly. There was no sign of her previous happiness.

'Why?'

'I've already told you!'

'It's nonsense! You also don't have a real home!'

'I have! I'm not a one who ran away every time when there is a problem!' Akela yelled

'Shut up! Do you think that it's easy to withstand you changing our home into a bordello?'

'I hate you, you fat bastard!' Akela lunged at him, pushing him at the cave wall and clawing his cheek to blood. Hillary used his force to turn her and constrain against the solid rock, not heeding her curses and yells. For a moment he had to use all his will to restrain from smacking her.

'You know why I'm fat? Because I eat every time I feel lonely!' He growled.

'I don't give a shit about this! Find a lover and leave me alone!' she whispered venomously.

'I've told you that they will end up fighting. I won the bet.' Krura, Hillary's daughter, scoffed.

She and her younger brother Banagi came into the room.

'Thanks, dad. Because of you Krura won my breakfast.' The young male said.

'I've told you that gambling is very bad.' Hillary answered insolently. He freed Akela, but she stayed where she was, visibly embarrassed.

'Did you eavesdrop?' she growled. 'You have nothing to do with that. It's our private issue.'

'Yeah, we have nothing to do with the future of our family. Welcome to our private hell.' Krura scoffed. 'And you are wondering why I'm so crazed.'

'I don't know what you're talking about. Didn't we fed you, trained or supported in everything? You're the battalion vice-commander; you're as beefy as a nice cutlet.' Hillary jested.

'We've never had a real family. Mum, I know some of your lovers more than you or father. I was raised by the numerous philosophers and ambassadors who you invited to our home to sleep with them. If it isn't madness, nothing is.' Banagi stated firmly.

'Goddess, we weren't that bad.' Akela and Hillary denied chorally. They hesitantly looked at each other. 'Were we?'

'Dad, you're at least pathetically trying to change something. You were at the birth of Shenzi.' Banagi added. 'But yes, you're both pathetic.'

'Don't tell so about your mother!' Hillary said.

Banagi just snorted in response.

A small cub ran into the chamber. It was a 2-years old female called Shenzi. Her fur was still black (normal for a cub) with lighter patches of gray fur. She had funny, long bangs.

'Ma! Dad!' she piped and jumped into parents' arms. 'I luff ya!'

'Irritating furball.' Krura snarled.

'We love you too.' Hillary ensured Shenzi, nuzzling her.

He and Akela gazed at each other.

'Let's try. Just one time.' They whispered.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you liked it. Please, review. :) The next update will be tomorrow.**


	2. The Ultimatum

**AN: The second chapter for you. I hope that you'll like it. Don't fear to write a review or PM me. I won't bite, I promise :D  
In the second chapter the plot thickens... This 'family meeting' maybe be interesting... And there's lot's of sweet, small Shenzi :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2. 'The Ultimatum.'**

I am just a poor boy  
Though my story's seldom told  
I have squandered my resistance  
For a pocket full of mumbles such are promises  
All lies and jests  
Still a man hears what he wants to hear  
And disregards the rest(…)

Simon and Garfunkel 'Boxer'

* * *

Durdeva was slowly walking through the Hyenas' Gorge. Many clanmates passed by, occupied by their own business. A small cub strayed from its mother and nervously called her. Durdeva sighed. In fact he had a lot of duties that day, but...

He wasn't an aristocrat like most of Akela's lovers. He was just a typical tax-collector, coming from one home to another, collecting the hunted meat for aristocrats, sometimes with a help of guards. The tax-collectors were hated by almost everybody, even nobles. Lately a few tax-collectors (too few according to the low-ranked hyenas) were beaten by the anti-nobles demonstrators. So Durdeva had to keep his eyes open. On the other hand it was a quite lucrative position, as the tax-collectors were able to steal enough to feed their families.

Durdeva was a young hyena, who wasn't aware about all those problems when he submitted to the new job. He wanted to help the matriarch, do something good for his community. After a few months he hated his job, his colleagues and even himself. He was too upright to steal, so he was erroneously thought to be one of the most successful tax-collectors. He didn't have a family to feed, so the clippings he was given were enough for him.  
He felt terrible seeing the abuse almost all the time and his frustration grew.  
He tried to report his colleagues, but the only thing he heard in response was that he wasn't matey saying such things about his "friends". The only effect was that he became hated even among his fellows.

Heavily frustrated, he came to Hillary's home to check the number of inhabitants. Akela greeted him nicely, and started a light chat with him. Soon he poured out all his anger, hatred and other emotions that filled his soul. Suddenly Akela hugged him to show her support. He felt a bit surprised by such familiarity, but it was so soothing and pleasurable... Their lips met and... It somehow started. And Hillary caught them together...

'Mum! Mommy!' the female cub was yelling. Durdeva came to her.

'Hey. You got lost?' A nervous nod was an answer. 'What's your name? Oh, don't nod again, it isn't an answer. Okay, my name is Durdeva.'

'Vinaśa'

'Were do you live? I will take you there and we will find your family.'

'I... don't remember.' The cub murmured.

'Oh, you aren't very helpful. What are the names of your parents? I might know them.'

'Avanavum and Daru.'

'Hm. I'm pretty sure that they live near the rocky bridge. Come with me.'

The cub seemed a bit calmed when it walked after the tax-collector who bluntly shoved through the crowd, making the cub a comfortable passage. They arrived to rock debris near the entrance to the hyenas' gorge. Between the enormous boulders a few clanmates lived. Durdeva walked between rocks, followed by the cub.

'So where is your family living?' the tax-collector asked.

'Let's turn right.' The cub said.

They approached to a small cave. In the same moment a female hyena emerged from it with a nice zebra haunch.

'Mommy!' the cub yelled happily. But the female didn't look as happy.

'You snitched me to the tax-collectors, you bastard?' she growled.

That moment Durdeva understood everything. The haunch was probably stolen, or at least hidden, and he was supposed to take it back.'

'Madam, I've found your son! I won't take you that food; it doesn't interest me, really.' He started explaining himself.

'Yeah, I know guys like you.' She said sourly. And she started yelling: 'They want to take my only meal! Murderer!'

'What?' Durdeva asked, nervously looking around. 'I don't want to take you anything.'

'For the Matriarch's sake! Help!'

The cub started laughing. A few hyenas stuck their heads out of holes and from behind boulders.

'Whadda' ya looking for, you prick.' Somebody shouted.

'You've found your mother; you have your son, so I'd better go.' Durdeva uttered, slowly backing.

'Come here, tax-collector. We will teach you something!' the haggard, scarred male yelled.

Durdeva rapidly turned around and bolted forward. He avoided surrounding, but five or six furious hyenas chased him. He wanted to talk and he incurred Hillary's fury. He wanted to help the cub and he will be mauled. He wanted to help the matriarch and now he will die because of it.

'Why I have such bad luck?' he thought as he slalomed between the rocks, trying to avoid the enemies. He tried to get to the entrance to alarm the guards, but two hyenas blocked his path. He turned right and ran along the narrow passage, hearing panting behind his back. But he was too terrified to look back. Suddenly, at the front another hyena appeared. Durdeva managed to turn left and ran through a fissure in a rock. In the next moment somebody caught him and pulled into a small cave. Durdeva tried to shout in panic, but a paw covered his mouth.

'Hush, I'm a friend.' He heard a whisper. The only thing Durdeva could do is to stay silent.

His oppressors passed by the cave, missing it. He was safe, at least till he will get to know who saved him. He felt a strong grip of unknown saviour. This voice... was somehow familiar.

'The Divine Matriarch, let me survive this day!' Durdeva thought a bit desperately.

'They passed. Now we may talk.' the voice announced. It didn't allow any objections.

'Shit. It's you, Sir Hillary?' Durdeva uttered.

'Bingo. You're smarty. I saved your ass, right? So you should requite me in some way.' The commander said venomously. And whispered something into Durdeva's ear.

'No! I'll never do it!' the tax-collector answered.

'So I may call your "friends". I'm sure that they would like to talk with you.' Hillary scoffed cruelly.

'What? You will give me to them? They will kill me!'

'And I can tell certain forces that you slept with my wife. You will end as a castrate, singing very, very high.' Hillary chuckled quietly. Durdeva just squealed in response. 'On the other hand I may offer you many benefits if you do what I want. You may even become the minister...'

'Okay, I'll do that.' Durdeva uttered almost hysterically.

'If you tell anybody about our chatter, I'll skin you. I don't joke.' Hillary pushed the tax-collector out of the cave and went out of it.

'Have a nice day, Durmeva... or something. And keep away from my wife.' The commander said and strolled away, mumbling an old song. Durdeva felt freezing chills on his back.

* * *

Hey, Shenzi, don't go too far!' Akela shouted wearily, looking at her youngest daughter. Shenzi didn't listen to her. She was having great fun running across the savannah through the high grass, dry grass. She fought with the strongest blades, cutting them down with small, but sharp claws. The air exhilaratingly smelt with hay, animals and strong herbs. The cub turned around when she saw a small butterfly that flew nearby.

'What an obnoxious cub.' Akela grunted, barely seeing Shenzi through the grass.

'Ah, let her go. My hyenas are around. They will take her back. Let her feel some freedom.' Śaktiśali Chimbwe, the middle-aged female aristocrat said. She was Akela's friend, but she wasn't welcomed in Hillary's house, as she sometimes supported Hatyara. But Akela liked Śaktiśali, as she was quite wise and wasn't prejudiced because of Akela's... reputation. And Akela felt very lonely.

'I just don't want anything bad to happen. What if Shenzi get hurt.'

'Here? How? Calm down. You forbid her to go. If she hurts now, she will remember to listen to you. It's sometimes better to let the cub hurt a bit than make it rebel and hurt a lot.'

'Maybe...' Akela murmured.

Shenzi followed the butterfly. It flew up and down, doing small circles for some time and then it landed on some acacia's fruits that fell from the tree.

Shenzi loved hunting, being so small she was already able to hunt lizards, mice and beetles. She got so much joy from doing what her instincts asked her to do, from being brave and clever. She carefully sneaked up to the butterfly. It drank the rotten, smelly juice. Shenzi prepared to a pounce...

'I think that Ghamandi Fisi is a nice guy. He's good-hearted and caring. I'm... meeting him for some time. I love it... What do you think about him?' Śaktisali chattered.

'I won't let you!' Akela shouted and got up. Śaktiśali opened her mouth in shock and after a while she understood that Akela was talking about Shenzi. The matriarch's daughter went in her cub's direction and Śaktiśali followed her.

'Shenzi! Where are you?!'

'I'm just curious... why do you treat her like that? You didn't care so much for Krura and Banagi...'

'You're the next hyena rebuking me that I' a bad mother. Feel free!' Akela snapped.

'I didn't tell that you're a bad mother. But you're overprotective for Shenzi...' They both stopped, looking at a widely grinning cub, which was completely covered with rotten fruits. It kept a metallic-coloured butterfly in its teeth.

'Shenzi!...' Akela whined.

'Hey, mum! I hunted a buffly!' Shenzi purred happily through her clenched teeth.

'Butterfly, dear. We say "butterfly". But... but why did you get dirty?'

'Because the buffly was in the dirt.' The answer came. Śaktiśali muffled her laughter.

'I won't bath you, it's for sure. And you won't get your dinner.' Akela said with anger.

'Oh, she's furioush again. Sho boring.' Shenzi murmured. 'Śakti could you be new mother?'

Śaktiśali just grinned in response.

* * *

'You can't get rid of me!' Alighana exclaimed furiously. 'I've been the priestess for four years! I'm the battalion chaplain.'

'There are numerous rumours about your "excesses". And...' Sajjana was saying.

'I'm a great priestess, everybody can tell you that. It means nothing?'

'And yesterday somebody saw you sleeping with one of the soldiers.' Sajjana ended.

'So what? You've never seen the two hyenas sleeping together?'

'I have to maintain a high standard of my personnel. I can't let out the rumours that I turn a blind eye on breaking the celibate law.' Sajjana said officially. She hated behaving in such way, but there was a straw that broke camel's back.

'Come on, don't be such a bitch! You are a sanctimonious freak, but even you aren't that heartless! Where will I go? The battalion is my whole life. I'm respected there! I will be thrown out in the scorn! I won't find any other job! I'll starve to death!'

Sajjana said nothing.

'I hate you!' Alighana snapped.

'I know. But it's senseless. It isn't my fault that you are in such a swamp. You get there by yourself. I was indulgent for four years, having faith that you will change. You're much older than me; even you could have practiced some restrain.' Sajjana retorted. She felt as if she was supposed to explain her good decisions. It irritated her.

Alighana looked at the highest priestess with despair. She clenched her teeth, but she couldn't help crying.

'Damn, Saj, give me a chance.' She uttered, softening.

Sajjana sighed and closed her eyes.

'Al, I really want to help you, but you don't give me a chance.'

'I will do everything...' Alighana groaned.

'You will repeat your priestly lessons. Then I will leave you on your position. But if I ever again hear some rumours about you...'

'Okay, I know, you will get rid of me.' Alighana replied quickly.

'Al, I know that you can change.' Sajjana ensured her.

Alighana just mumbled a swearword.

* * *

'I'm happy to see you, ambassador.' The matriarch said to an old, greyish, a bit haggard hyena standing in front of her throne with his adopted son.

'I'm also very happy to see you, the great matriarch.' Ambassador Rajaduta answered gallantly. His voice was hoarse.

His adopted son bowed down.

They stayed in silence for a short time, looking at each other. At last, the matriarch stepped down from her throne and approached to the ambassador. She hugged him tightly.

'Ah, so many years.' She purred.

'Yes... so many years...'

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be yesterday, so don't forget to come back then. :D And remember about the reviews :)**


	3. The great party - part 1

**AN: Hello, it's lew-leon here :D It's a new chapter for you. I hope that you'll like it - don't forget about the reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter3 'The great party - (part 1)'**

"Fools" said I,"You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows.  
Hear my words that I might teach you,  
Take my arms that I might reach you."  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence

Simon and Garfunkel "Sound of silence"

* * *

'Namaste, my dear sister.' Sajjana greeted her older sister Hatyara, who arrived with her mate, Garva, and her daughter, Mitha. Garva was a typical male, smaller and less muscular than his female, who was known as a great warrior He had a brownish fur with darker spots and hazel, calm, warm eyes with high brows, making him look as if he was always surprised.

Mitha inherited the best features of her parents – her father's eyes and delicate beauty, but she was also quite muscular and she loved the hunts. She had a dark brown coat with a black, long mane that looked really outstanding.

'Namaste. I love when you use the ancient language.' Hatyara scoffed and stiffly kissed her sister. Her mate nodded and Mitha almost jumped in Sajjana's arms.

'Hi, auntie.' She grinned happily and looked into priestess' eyes. She smelled of sun, hay, fresh grass, probably also a bit of a gazelle, as she hunted on them with her friends this morning.

'Hi dear. How was the hunt?' the priestess asked.

'You figured it out? It was so great. I had such a fantastic time. We managed to spot two gazelles and we made a small ambush on them. We caught one, but the second escaped. I ran after it and guess what? I'm faster than a gazelle.' Mitha giggled. She told about her adventures while they were walking to the great chamber were the feast was held.

'Oh, for the Divine Matriarch's sake, stop bragging! In your age I hunted on the wildebeests and buffalos and not some bony gazelles.' Hatyara interfered.

Sajjana looked at her with disgust.

'It's different times, mother. I don't have to bother about a famine like you had to. We have enough food and we can just hunt for fun.' Mitha laughed. 'I thought that you like that sport.'

'At least you will be able to escape quickly from your enemy.' Hatyara scoffed. 'You neglected your fight lessons.'

'Mum, we've talked about that. I don't have time!' Mitha grinned happily.

They stepped into the great chamber, where already was Hillary with Akela and their children: Shenzi, Banagi and Krura. After the greetings (rather stiff ones as the commander and Hatyara deeply hated each other) everybody sat down calmly.

'Oh Sajjana, it seems that you're the only guest without a pair. I should have invited you a nice, beefy male.' The matriarch joked cheerfully to ease the tension.

'It's unnecessary, mum' the priestess smiled. 'Especially that Krura and Mitha are also without their males.'

'Well, Krura, are you going to find a nice hyena, or follow the pawsteps of poor Saj.' The matriarch asked.

'Maybe your mother could waive you one or two males from her lovers.' Hatyara added maliciously. Akela growled.

'My only mate and lover is the War.' Krura said with a gravely serious face, making the gathered hyenas to look at her hesitantly. Hillary's daughter folded back her head and chuckled loudly.

'Although sometimes I cheat on it with the less powerful creatures. But I don't have any interesting males lately.' She explained.

'I hope, dear.' Hillary responded with a strange scowl of a father recalling that his daughter is an adult… The quite permissive adult.

'Auntie, could we talk about something?' Mitha whispered to Sajjana 'About the boys.'

'I don't think that I have much experience in this subject.' The priestess smiled.

'Recently I have a nice boyfriend. He's called Pavitra.'

'How does he look like?' Sajjana asked, somehow nervous.

'He's very handsome.' Mitha giggled. 'He's quite muscular and his sleek, grey fur awesomely accentuates them. And he has azure blue eyes. I can get lost in them… Is something wrong, auntie?'

'No, no Mittie. He's just… my priest… He came from the other sanctuary on some lectures…' Sajjana sighed. 'It will be a major scandal.'

'I'm sorry, auntie. I didn't know, really. He didn't tell me.' Mitha explained herself.

'That isn't your fault. You're so pretty…'

'Thanks, auntie.' Mitha tipped a wink.

'Oh yes, you are. You're so pretty that lots of males will try to seduce you. You have to be careful.' Sajjana said. 'But, how is he?'

Mitha giggled.

'He's so sweet and witty. We've gone on a few nice trips around some hills. He told me about the real mountains in his lands. He lives near the Kilimanjaro Mountain. I'd love to go there and see it. It's enormous and majestic, with its walls rising like a small, separate planet tearing out from the Earth… As if it was a birth of the new world… and it's especially beautiful in the moon gleam, when the snow on its top is glittering silvery, seeming like a crown of the world…'

'Yes, the mountains are wonderful.' Sajjana said.

'Have you been there, auntie? I heard that you travelled a lot when you were younger...'

'Yes, I travelled a lot. But I've never been to Kilimanjaro. I travelled to the south, to some great hyena clans, which live freely from the lions, and to the most noticeable hyenas' sanctuary, called the Roof of the World. It's placed in an old volcano, and it's very hard to get there through the cinder desert. That's why most of hyena pilgrims travel to us instead.' Sajjana smiled. 'Pure sanctity and pure laziness, what a nice combination.'

'Lately you became a bit bitter, auntie… Do you have some problems?'

'No, not really.' Sajjana said calmly. 'I've also travelled to The Drakensberg Mountains. They're absolutely amazing – they're sharp like claws and fangs, cut into the longest cliffs I've ever seen, with long ridges like backs of the mythical dragons, black like hell or glittering with immemorial snows.'

'Maybe they aren't as mythical as your problems.' Mitha smiled a bit.

'You don't want to hear it, really.'

'I'd like to decide it on my own.' Mitha answered insolently.

'Good, so look at General Hillary. He's taking glances on me all the time. Do you know why? He's in love with me. But he will never get what he wants. So what do you think now?'

'Oh, I'm not surprised at all. I've heard a lot of rumors. And do you love him?'

Sajjana scowled.

'It isn't doesn't matter, I'm in the celibate.' She said coldly.

'Maybe you should resign and marry him.' Mitha responded.

'If everything was so easy…' Sajjana grimaced. Suddenly she giggled. 'All my flaws in one damn story. And I'm trying to give advice to anybody, to you. Nah. Bloody hell.'

'You're my mentor, auntie. I think you're great.'

'I like being pretty, I spend hours grooming myself and plaiting those flowers and feathers into my mane. I like exciting males, flirting with them. Do you think that a good priestess should behave in such way? I know that everybody has flaws, but I should fight with them.' She sighed. 'When I was young, I liked males and sometimes I think that I chose a bad way… Did I scandalize some hyenas with my deeds? Did I make them think that the Divine Matriarch is nothing, that they can harm everybody playing for their own good?' Sajjana stopped her rant when Mitha hugged her.

'I love you, auntie. You are great priestess and mentor. I knew about all your flaws, but I don't mind them. They're pretty sweet.' Mitha giggled.

'Sweet?' Sajjana cheered up a bit.

'Even with them you're much better than my lustful and despotic mother.' Mitha said seriously. 'You've taught me to be good and forgiving. Auntie, don't cry!'

'I'm sorry, I feel terribly tense.' Sajjana uttered and young hyena quickly licked off her auntie's tears so that nobody saw her crying. The priestess lifted up her head, twitching to stop weeping.

'I will leave you for a while, auntie. I have to announce something.'

* * *

'I'd love to say something.' Mitha exclaimed to draw everybody's attention, when she arrived to the middle of the chamber. 'I'd like to tell you about my success. I came back from a short hunting trip and I noticed that the wildebeests' herds moved to the Pridelands. It means that my last months' negotiations of their migration paths succeeded.' Mitha grinned widely, with her cheeks blushed a bit.

Everybody applauded her, as it was her first real political triumph.

'My child!' Hatyara yelled and Garva tipped a wink to Mitha.

'Hey, Saj, can I have you on a while.' Akela asked nervously when everybody congratulated Mitha. She also seemed tense.

'Yes, of course, sweetie.' The priestess said. They came out of the chamber and sat down in a calm corridor.

'Ah, you always called me sweetie. As if I was a kind of candy.' Akela smiled. 'Really, it's a terrible place. I hate it. I don't have anybody to talk with, Hatyara is looking at me as if she was going to kill me, we all have to be proper and falsely kind…

'And all those memories.' Sajjana added unwillingly.

'Thanks for rescuing me so many times when we were children.' Akela spitted out with some effort. Sajjana raised her eyebrows. She had good relations with her younger sister, but Akela had never mentioned their childhood. Never.

'Thanks, sweetie. It's nothing.' Sajjana smiled.

'I've never told you that…' Akela leaned to her sister to whisper. 'You've rescued me hundreds times. From mother, from Hatyara… You covered me when Hati was beating me up, or you made up excuses for my trips to males so that mother didn't know about them…'

'You are my sister; I have to look after you.' Sajjana said seriously.

'Thanks. I just wanted to say that.'

'I see that I'm not the only person that copes with the past.' The priestess said.

'What do you mean?'

'I… Sometimes I think that I shouldn't be a priestess.' Sajjana explained. 'I thought I could have corrupted some of believers by my irresolution and vanity.'

The only response was a cruel laughter.

'Oh, you made my day, you're so stupid, Saj. If you aren't suit to be a priestess, nobody is. Almost all of those priests are conceited, fat and aberrant.'

'So nice that you think so high about my employees.' The priestess answered coldly.

'Oh, come on, it's an open secret. Everybody normal has to have sex from time to time to stay mentally and physically healthy. Only the priests can't see it.' Akela laughed. 'And those bastards try admonishing us about purity! So funny!'

'I'm one of "those bastards", sweetie.'

'Ah, I'm not telling about you. I always tried to follow your words, even if I'd failed.' Akela grinned. 'But you're also deceitful. You teach about the purity, but you helped to hide my sexual tourism from mother.'

'I… I saw how mother was beating you when she caught you during The Past Matriarchs' Day with a diplomat. She was drunk and almost killed you…'

Akela winced, covering her muzzle with her one paw.

'Stop it!' she grimaced painfully. 'I hate her. She should die for that.' She whispered from between gritted teeth. Her back shook. 'I did nothing. I was innocent.'

'I know. That's why I wanted to help you. I thought that it's better than letting mother kill you.'

'Hey, isn't it our royal slut and saint conferring together? Hell and heaven, what a deep metaphor!' Hatyara yelled, coming to them.

'What do you want, half-wit?' Akela growled. It was the only swearword that could make Hatyara angry.

'That's shame that mum didn't kill you then.' she uttered and approached to Akela, rising left paw to struck. Sajjana caught Hatyara's paw, stopping her.

'Leave her alone.' She said in cold fury.

'I forgot how brave you are, Saj.' Hatyara smirked, looking at her younger and much smaller sister.

'Screw you!' Akela yelled

'Calm down, both of you. Hatyana, you used to be very different at our childhood. Tell me, why we have to wage wars now?...' The priestess asked.

'What are you talking about?' Hatyara scowled.

'I remember how… I had my first menstruation. I was serving at very important celebrations as a student and then… They all looked at me with such scorn and resentment… I was absolutely terrified. I ran away and hid somewhere, crying… You found me and hugged. You've told me that it happens to every female… It was so good. Why did you change so much? '

Hatyana and Akela stared at Sajjana in amazement.

'I…I… I've never changed! I've always cared for both of you!' Hatyana uttered.

'How?' Akela yelled.

'You'd never understand! Your greatest dream is sex twice a day!' the oldest sister grunted.

'Stop it, girls.' Sajjana interfered.

'Why? Maybe you were playing in one team against me all the time?' Akela asked furiously.

'Shut up. Nobody wants to listen to your psychosis.' Sajjana seemed on the edge. 'Hati, I want to know. '

'No!' For the first time in her life Hatyana seemed really cornered.

'It was mother, right…? She asked you to do it?'

Hatyana uttered a strange sound.

'I had to be harsh for you!' she yelled hysterically 'Mother asked me to look after you. I was beaten for your every mischief or rudeness along with you. I had to spy, control and discipline you! It was the way I was prepared to be the next matriarch…' Hatyara was panting heavily when she ended.

'I didn't know…' Sajjana whispered.

'You could tell us. We could fight against mother!' Akela answered. Hatyara started giggling.

'Even now you're too stupid to understand. I wanted to be the matriarch, dork! I didn't want anybody to rule me, especially any of you two! I had to complete this task. And I managed to do it, even if you were the stupidest pain-in-ass ever! I was like your mother and I formed you into the real hyenas. It isn't my fault that one of you backslided!'

'Fuck you!' Akela shouted.

Sajjana closed her eyes. Two tears slid down her face.

'It's all because of her… Why did mum hate us?' she whispered.

'And now your impotent mate's trying to destroy the matriarchate! To gain the power! But I won't let him! I will destroy him and you if you dare to stop me.' Hatyara was blunt for Akela

'Father always took you on his lap! And I wasn't loved by anybody!' Akela ran back to the chamber, crying.

Sajjana just stood in place with her eyes closed. Hatyara leaned on the wall of the corridor. She seemed pensive.

'I don't understand why mother never punished you.' She murmured. 'As if you were better...'

'And why did father take you on his lap not paying attention to any of his other child? Because our parents are the awful ones. But we don't have to be the same. We don't have to mercilessly fight for power, killing others on our way.'

'That's why you'll never be a matriarch.' Hatyara grinned. 'You don't understand that mother did it to make us stronger… And I'm the strongest, the smartest one. I earned mother's trust and she will reward me!'

Now Sajjana understood what did "better" mean… Hatyana supposed that Sajjana was beaten less because she was stronger than Hati… That was how Hatyana explained mother's cruelty… That she did it for her children's good…

'Stop that nonsense talk about being better than parents. I know that you regularly visit mother to suck up to her. But I also know that's useless. You can talk with her only about the poetry. I have the best spies in the whole clan. I know what you're thinking before you even start thinking it.' Hatyana bragged.

'I also know what you are thinking. Without any spies.' Sajjana smiled ironically.

'Yeah?'

'Yes, because you aren't thinking at all.'

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Who is your favourite character? Please, write :D**


	4. The great party - part 2

**AN: Yay! Another chapter! :D I hope that you're at least half as excited about posting the new chapter as I am :) I really hope to hear something from you about my job, as I used all my creative juices, soul and etc. to create something good for you. So I really hope that you'll enjoy it and see you tommorow. Don't forget about the reviews :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4 'The great party (Part2)'**

Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence(…)

Simon and Garfunkel "Sound of silence"

* * *

Akela ran to the chamber's entrance and stopped there. She sobbed quietly for the last time and muffled her pain. She wiped out the tears with her paw and entered the matriarch's chamber.

Tired and sad, she placed herself by the side of Hillary, who didn't notice her disappearance, talking away his time with Garva.

'Come on.' Garva said 'It's obvious that General Saman'ya was male.'

'Really? I'm not that sure. I was sure that General Vijjeta was male till I met him. And he turned out to be a female. The pretty and charming female, to be precise.'

'Really, you've met Vijjeta?' Garva exclaimed.

'Yeah, she taught me the commanding.' Hillary wanted to add: '_And the sex art too_.' but he noticed his mate and kissed her instead.

'You look pensive, dear. Something had happened?'

'No, not really…' Akela whispered.

'Please, tell me…'

'It's just Hatyara…' In that moment Sajjana came into the room.

'Stop staring at her ass! I've got a prettier one!' Akela hissed to her mate. Hillary grinned.

'Oh, dear, you stared at the asses of all the males up here. You can't blame me that I'd like to do the same with my favorite sex.' Hillary laughed it off.

'Screw you.' Akela growled. 'You think that you're so funny, but in fact you're only a fat bastard.'

The commander looked at her with anger.

'We are trying to be a real family, right? So stop it.' He snapped.

Akela slapped him in his face.

'You won't tell me what I should do.' She exclaimed and approached to Sajjana who gazed at her anxiously.

'Have you seen her?!' Hillary growled.

'I didn't see anything.' Garva said indifferently, with a tone of a person who saw too many things that he shouldn't have seen. Hatyara grinned, seeing general's humiliation and showed him an offensive gesture.

'Ah, it's so mature of her. I love this family.' Garva sighed and nodded in disapproval.

'Yeah, I bloody love it too. How did you manage to mate with such a trollop?'

'I was betrothed to her. But sometimes she seems almost… nice - especially when she wants to have sex with me. She prepares me a nice supper and makes me a massage…'

'How did you do that?' Hillary exclaimed.

'I'm absolutely harmless for her.' Garva started laughing. 'I'm just a delicate male, the director of the mysteries' plays.' the male smiled.  
The mysteries' plays were played during the celebration days and recalled the old tales about the Divine Matriarch, her fight with the Dark forces and her help to the ruling Mahima family. It was a fun for hyenas, but it also had a great religious meaning.

'By the way, if you ever want my actors to play something in front of your battalion, just tell me. Let's say that it'll be a small contribution to your great girls and boys.'

'Thanks, Garva, you're a nice guy, really.' Hillary smiled, a bit surprised.

* * *

'Stupid, bloated adults! They think that they are so important!' Shenzi thought, lying on the floor.  
She was asked to stay calm and behave well. But the energy almost burst her. Why did she have to visit her grandmother, which she didn't like, and she couldn't even play? She had to come to the matriarch, say: 'Good evening, my majesty and grandmother.' and bow down, waiting for a cold kiss. Brrr! It was so creepy.  
And she did a mistake, saying "my magusty" instead of "majesty". It wasn't her fault that she had a small speech defect. As if it mattered. Shenzi snorted loudly, full of disdain. The only fun was looking at Krura's nervously waggling tail, when she tried to get Rajaduta's son interested with her own person.

'Hi, Shenzi. Are you bored?' Mitha asked, approaching to the cub.

'Hi, Mitty!' Shenzi cheered up a bit. 'How are ya?'

'Fine, thanks. They didn't let you play, right?'

'Those "adults" asked me to be kind and good and nice and… It's stupid! They're stupid! Stupid!' Shenzi exclaimed, spilling out all the annoyance. Mitha grinned in response.

'I know how to get to a small backyard. We could play there without any angry adults.'

'Yay, thanks Mitty.' Shenzi piped. She followed Mitha to the aforementioned place.

'I might throw you a ball.' The older hyena proposed.

'Okay.' Shenzi jumped up, catching the ball, a few rags in an herbivore's bladder, in the air.

'Good work!' Mitha yelled and caught Shenzi's catchy throw with some difficulty. Both of them laughed happily. And Shenzi didn't show any speech defects. Mitha suspected that those problems reason is the nervousness.

'Poor child' she thought about family issues in Hillary's house. The cub probably suffered because of it a lot, even if it hadn't understood it.

* * *

'Mr. Garva, I've heard that you're interested in the philosophy.' Rajaduta stopped in front of Hatyara's male. Hillary was a bit surprised to see his son Banagi with the Sonum clan's ambassador.

'Yes. How can I help you?' Garva didn't seem offended that he's talk with Hillary was interfered.

'We have a small… dispute with that "young gentleman".' Rajaduta said it with some irony, looking at Banagi. He just nodded stiffly in response. 'I'm pretty sure that Platon said that the whole knowledge is based on our experience, but our "young gentleman"…' Rajaduta smiled sourly to Banagi, who decided to interfere.

'I'm sure that it was Aristotle's thought, and Platon considered the anamnesis, which is recalling the knowledge that is hidden deep in our soul.' he explained.

'Banagi is right.' Garva answered carefree, causing Rajaduta's smile to fade. Banagi grinned victoriously.

'My smart boy. Or rather – my great master.' Hillary yelled, hugging his son and Rajaduta disappeared with a bad scowl on his face.

'Dad, stop calling me "the master".' Banzai smiled, embarrassed. 'I love you. I'm sorry about mother's behavior.' he whispered.

'It's nothing. You aren't responsible for that. Remember that whatever will happen, I and mother will always love you.'

'I'm hearing that for years, dad. It means nothing. It's a hell, with all those lovers, your escapes and other things. I… I hate this home… I'd like to leave it.' Banagi said with bitterness. He tried to say it more gently, but some things had to be said.

'Are you sure… Where do you want to go?' Hillary asked anxiously.

'I want to go to the priest's school near the Kilimanjaro Mountain… it's well known, led by a befriended clan… I know that you'll never change, just as mother… I just have to leave you… and live my own life…'

'I see… If it's your decision… I hope that I will see you one day… If you want some help, just say.'

'Yes, dad. I'll visit you. I promise.' Banagi hugged his father, seeming a bit relieved after his words. He loved Hillary for his wisdom and tolerance. Mother would yell at him till she'd lost her breath. 'I love you, dad.'

* * *

'Oh, Rajaduta, where have you been? I felt very bored without you.' The matriarch grumbled. 'Don't you have other fun than talking with the foolish teenagers or wandering uselessly?'

Rajaduta grinned widely.

'Oh, you haven't changed for all those years. You're as impulsive and grasping as you used to be.'

'That's why I became the matriarch, and not dozen of my siblings and half-siblings.'

'So… what did you want to talk about… I'm curious.' the old hyena looked into matriarch's gray-red irises.

'Well, I… I'm pretty impulsive and decisive as you said… I like doing something important and I won't fear taking steps that should be taken. It's my element…'

'But sometimes you're afraid that you're too fast or radical, am I right?' Rajaduta nodded servilely.

The matriarch raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'Oh, I forgot how well you know me.' she admitted. 'I know that you're an ambassador of a foreign clan, but also my friend. I hope that you'll keep the secret.' she said.

'And after all, my clan is quite far, so it's less dangerous, isn't it?' Rajaduta chuckled drily. 'Well, so you want to ask me for advice? It's an honor for me. I know that you trusted only one male in such way. Your second mate, Janis.'

'He… he was unique… So brilliant and cold-minded….' The matriarch admitted. The deep sorrow showed on her muzzle, as a reflection of her grief after her mate. 'I'd like to choose my heir… it's high time for that. I'm afraid that I might die before doing that, jeopardizing my clan… and my family.'

'I see.'

'Look at my children… Sajjana, here in the corner, talking with Akela… She's intelligent, almost as intelligent as her father, but she's too delicate… like a beautiful flower. She always cares what is just and good, and not what is right.'

'Such idealist, pacifist hyenas… are our defeat… They sacrifice their clan for their high ideas and usually they harm their own people… We leave in a world of constant fight and we have to **be prepared.**'

'Akela… she has no ambitions, she's foolish, arrogant… She's eliminated. I'd rather kill her than let her rule.' the matriarch growled.

'But her mate is Hillary, your greatest commander.' Rajaduta noticed.

'And my greatest enemy. He's barbaric, crude, foolish and cunning. Useless, power hungry populist.'

'Ah, it's so hard to satisfy you.' Rajaduta grinned. 'He'll make a great consort. Think logically, not emotionally.'

'I won't let a low-ranked offspring and male to rule my clan. It… it can't happen.'

Rajaduta nodded with understanding. He heard some rumors about the matriarch's first mate that was thought to be murdered because he tried to dominate… It seemed that it might be more than rumors.

'Hatyara… I used to have lots of faith in her… She's ruthless and smart; she's a good fighter and tolerable commander… But she's arrogant, cruel and cold. She can't become popular among the hyenas. She's my biggest disappointment. Even if she becomes the ruler, she won't get along with such popular figures like Hillary… she will be defeated. And her mate is a useless director. I hoped that as a second in line to the throne of Kamazora clan he might be more useful. But he's no good.'

'Huh, I talked with him. He's pretty smart and well-educated. Don't underestimate him.'

'The Philosophy? It's useless talks that changes nothing. The world will always look the same.'

'But if we understand it better, we can use it against our enemies. Or to control our fellows.'

'Maybe…'

'And what about Krura and Banagi? Krura seems at most a good candidate on general, but Banagi…'

'Stop telling me about Hillary's children. They're poisoned by his hateful blood' The matriarch spitted out with irritation. Rajaduta suppressed a small smile, as he wasn't sure who was more hateful here.

'Mitha… My dearest granddaughter, a sweet child… She might be a good candidate.' the matriarch uttered. 'She's intelligent and gained some experience in the politics…'

'I see that you've already found your candidate. So why do you need me? Or maybe you aren't sure at all?'

'I fear that she's too young. That she won't manage….' the matriarch sighed.

'We can ask her to come here and talk with her…'

Mitha was found after a few minutes. She was a bit warmed up with the game with Shenzi. The small cub was lapping and slaloming between Mitha's legs, laughing loudly. When Shenzi saw the matriarch's stern look, her laugh faded and she bowed a bit in abashment, trying to hide behind her cousin's leg.

'Cub, go and play somewhere else. I need to talk with Mitha.' the matriarch ordered and looked at her older granddaughter. 'Mitha… it's so nice to see you.'

'Thanks, majesty. It's honor for me. ' Mitha answered gently. Deep in her heart she feared her all-powerful grandmother. Shenzi waved her before disappearing and that gesture poured some warmth into her hearth.

'I'd like to know… Did you like your last diplomatic job, darling?'

Mitha smiled honestly.

'Yes, majesty. I love travelling and talking with others, and the chance of using my knowledge in the real politics… It was a great adventure.' she explained cheerfully. The matriarch nodded.

'Ah, dear, could you tell me who the Sonum clan's ruler is now?' Rajaduta asked.

'Janna Sonum. But her decisions are approved by the clan's aristocracy, so they're probably the real rulers.'

'Do you know them?'

'Well, not personally, but I can name them and… I know some about each of them… Majesty, should I say it in front of Sir Rajaduta?'

'Yes, please. Rajaduta is my friend.'

Mitha thoroughly answered the question. The matriarch and the ambassador looked satisfied.

'My dear… have you ever considered being a matriarch?'

'No… Not at all.' Mitha was surprised. 'I… I think that it's a really hard and demanding job… and I don't want to spent all my life on it, having no free time for fun, friends or family…'

She stopped as the matriarch stared at her coldly.

'I see.' she said with disappointment. 'You can leave us.'

Mitha bowed down and came back to Shenzi, who greeted her with happy squeal.

'A foolish, jesting rag!' The matriarch growled, looking at her granddaughters playing.

'Oh, did she disappoint you?' Rajaduta asked. 'Don't be so hard on her… You've never told her before that she might become a matriarch. It's a shock for her…'

'I her age I wanted to be a matriarch. And I did everything to succeed!'

'In her age you were with me. I remember you pretty well. When I suggested that you might be a matriarch one day, you started laughing sweetly. You had a wonderful laughter.'

'Humbug! Nonsense!'

'Give her some time.' Rajaduta suggested.

The matriarch lied on her back, panting heavily.

'Ah, stop educating me and leave me alone. Your advice is as useless as your "secret parts".' the matriarch acutely scoffed out the eunuch ambassador.

'For you "my secret parts" is my whole life. You were never interested with anybody but you. ' Rajaduta retorted coldly. Furious, the matriarch left to her private chambers.

* * *

**AN: Hey! I hope that you liked the plot and felt the emotions :) I might be a little bit repetitive but don't forget about the reviews ;)**


	5. The black days in us

**AN: This chapter is a bit different than others as it is composed of the small parts... and the real, emotional, full-fleshed action begins... Well it began five chapters earlier but now it will be even faster, better and... well, just read ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 'The black days in us.'**

The chapter about all the things which died in the hyenas on that day, in author's private order:

* * *

**1)The Family**

'Colder, colder…' Shenzi yelled and chuckled.

'I have no idea where you hid that stone. It isn't fair. I'm trying to find the normal hiding places.' Mitha said and turned left. Shenzi only laughed more.

'Warmer, warmer, hot, hot, cold again.' she gave tips when Mitha wandered through the chamber, trying to find a stone. It was a funny game if people are playing fair. And Shenzi was too smart to play fair. Mitha again approached to Shenzi, where was the last 'hot' area. She looked around.

'Hotter, hotter….' Shenzi laughed.

'Hey, what are you playing at?' Sajjana came to them with Akela.

'It's almost burns!' Shenzi yelled. Mitha looked carefully at Sajjana and found the stone in her mane. The priestess seemed surprised. Mitha turned to Shenzi.

'That's why that damn hot spot was moving! It wasn't fair.' she announced to the cub, which was rolling on the floor, laughing.

'What are you doing with my daughter?' Akela asked sternly.

'I'm only playing…' Mitha said nervously.

'I didn't let you play with my child.' Akela snapped.

'Sweetie!' Sajjana shouted warningly.

'You dirty Hatyara's bastard! Did you think that I will let you play with Shenzi?' Akela grabbed her daughter's paw and tugged her back.

'Mom!' the cub yelled with pain.

'You're hurting her!' Mitha growled loudly, causing Akela to stop. 'Akela, I decide who I'm playing with. And who I protect. So stop it.'

'Shut up!' Shenzi's mother snapped.

'You're just like my mother! Presumptuous and cruel!' Mitha yelled in fury, which accumulated in her during that meeting. Akela looked as if Hatyara's daughter slapped her in her face. She reeled and after a moment of reverie, she delicately pushed terrified Shenzi forward and left the cave. She seemed to be like in a dream, paying no attention to Sajjana's pleas to stay and talk.

'I'm sorry, auntie. I shouldn't have told that. But I felt so bad with Akela's words.' Mitha uttered.

'It's okay, Mittie.' Sajjana decided not to follow her sister. When she was in such state, the talk would be senseless. The priestess just sighed and hugged Mitha.

* * *

**2)The Love**

Hillary Yena waited for his wife at the corridor. Akela came off the chamber, tugging Shenzi. Banagi followed her with an anxious scowl on his muzzle, and Krura was third, looking a bit bored and disappointed that Rajaduta's son didn't like her. Hillary gazed at the black and red stripes that covered the corridor's wall. They were broken by a great fissure. He sighed. Akela looked nervously at him.

'Children, could you go home. I have to talk with mother.' Hillary ordered firmly. Nobody opposed.

'Akela, it's the end… I was never so humiliated in my whole life. I would kill every other hyena that did me such a thing.' the commander stated coldly.

Akela sighed and rubbed her eyelids.

'I… I didn't want to hurt you… Hatyara…'

'Bloody hell, I'm not your punch bag.'

'I love you, Hillary. Please, don't leave me.' Akela whispered painfully.

At first, Hillary was utterly startled… And then he felt great hurt and anger.

'Why? Because I'm useful to hide your lovers? That's why you love me? It's the only reason why I might be loved?' he whined.

'Because you're always there when I need you… When I'm alone…. I fear it so much…' The first tears came down through Akela's delicate muzzle.

Hillary leaned on the wall with his back.

'I had so many reasons to cry for all those years…' he said. 'But I just couldn't. Not after the Civil war prison. I lost all my tears there. Sometimes… I want it so much… but I can't. In the same way I can't be with you.' Hillary said. 'Decide if you want to divorce me or not.'

'Sir! The matriarch is dead!' mandrill Mahatma yelled, running towards them.

'What?' Akela uttered.

'She's dead. Sir Rajaduta is with her…'

They ran to the matriarch private chamber. A few hyenas stayed behind the entrance, too scared to step in, just staring foolishly. Hatyara came just after them. Together, they entered.

The matriarch was lying limply, with her eyes closed. She was on her bed, on the thick layer of the skins of antelopes and zebras, surrounded by the scattered flowers, mostly tree roses. The stifling rose and musk fragrant was filling the air. Rajaduta was crouching over the matriarch.

'Dear! Dhabba! Say something…' his voice broke. He looked at the matriarch's family. 'Why are you looking at me like that?' he yelled.

'He was there when I noticed that the matriarch fainted. After a minute she was dead!' Mahatma shouted accusingly.

Sajjana got into the room.

'Mum!' she whined, approaching to her mother's body. She crouched and cuddled the matriarch. Then she covered the body with one of the skins.

'Sir Rajaduta, I'm afraid that I will have to arrest you.' Hillary said.

'What?'

'You were first at the place of the crime scene.'

Hatyara nodded.

'Well, Hilly, I should do that. You might also be a suspect.'

'Why?'

'Maybe because you hated my mother?!' Hatyara shouted surprisingly aggressively.

'Stop it. Nobody will be arrested.' Sajjana interfered. 'Sir Rajaduta, could you stay here? I beg you.'

'Of course. Those allegations are impermissible. I'd like to clean my name.' Rajaduta said firmly.

* * *

**3)The sense of justice**

The clanmate who was responsible for the investigations was prince Maharashta, the war minister. He was sleeping in his spacey cave near the matriarchs' palace and arrived in a few minutes. Usually quite slow and not hasty in decisions, he surprised everybody with his speed, cutting off the entrance and rapidly deploying his troops all other the Canyon. He probably feared the coup d'état.

He interrogated the witnesses and after a few hours he gathered the matriarch's family in the representative chamber.

'Well, it's a very difficult case.' he announced.

'What do you mean?' Hatyara asked.

'Rafiki? Could you say us something about the victim?' Maharashta turned to the shaman.

'Well, I'm pretty sure that the matriarch was poisoned.' Rafiki stopped, hearing some nervous murmurs. When they faded, he continued. 'It was very strong poison that stops the heart. And it's very rare – it's produced from the herbs that grow only at the Sonum Clan's lands. I also found the poison in a meat, which was in the Matriarch's private chamber.'

'Who did take in that meat?' Hatyara asked with tension.

'The royal chief. But he served the matriarch for almost ten years. And he always tasted his meals in front of the matriarch.'

'So you suggest that he's innocent?!' So how did my mother die?' Hatyara yelled. She seemed totally discomposed.

'Well, it seems that Sir Rajaduta took in the poison. Mister Durdeva saw him coming into the royal cave during the feast. I interrogated him very carefully. And the guards admitted that Rajaduta left the representative chamber.' Maharashta explained

'And what was Durdeva doing there? Who's that guy?'

'He's a tax-collector. He was waiting to talk with me.' Maharashta said. 'He wasn't informed that I was in my home.'

'It's an absurd! I didn't sneak to the matriarch's chamber!' Rajaduta yelled, when two guards arrested him and dragged out of the chamber.

The sun rose over the Canyon, the first rays came into the chamber, filling it with a weak, red light. The walls glittered with carmine flickers and the paintings of the previous matriarchs seemed flooded with blood. The black, toothy shadows danced around. The great painting of the battalion was lightened up; all the silhouettes seemed almost alive.

The majestic, a bit clumsy body of Hillary Yena stood in the shadow. He was pensive and concentrated on the Maharashta's words, as if he was waiting for something. Furious Hatyara looked at him.

'Remember that it's very easy to accuse others. But you also have to vouch for your words.' Hillary said, noticing her gaze.

'You also left the chamber, Yena. I won't let you get away with that.' She hissed quietly. 'One day you'll make a mistake… I will catch you and make you pay, you churl!'

Hillary straightened up. The white feather reeled on his head; the golden leopard's fur glittered in the light.

'You'll pay for everything the aristocrats did to the low-ranked 'yenas.' He snarled back.

Akela felt the great tension between them and trembled from fear. She cuddled to Hillary, crying. At first she thought that he will have pushed her away, but he let her stay. It was a great.

* * *

**4) The Nobility**

'Are you sure that Hillary didn't kill mum?' Hatyara uttered when she and Maharashta stayed alone in the chamber.

'Yes, Madame.' Maharashta nodded.

'But… but he did it.' Hatyara snarled. 'He hates us all!'

'There's no evidence, Madame.' The war minister disagreed.

'So what? Do something! Make up the damn evidence!'

'Nobody will believe that. Not with such a strong indication on Rajaduta.' Maharashta explained.

'Can't you see that Hillary will destroy us all?! That he prepared it for years? We have to save the matriarchate!' Hatyara yelled. The war minister didn't answer. 'You're a foolish, useless idiot!'

'Madame, it's unfair. I was your mother's friend for years, so I'll ignore that. But there're many other aristocrats who think very highly of themselves. And they won't ignore that. I support you with all my heart, but they may ally with Hillary for some seasonal gains. It will mean our defeat.'

'Our?! How do you dare to equate yourself with the matriarch's daughter? You dim-wit!' Hatyara snarled furiously.

'Yes, Madame. I won't stay on my position – Hillary will become the next minister of war.' Maharashta replied indifferently. He thought about his son, N'yaya. It was an illegitimate son, but Maharashta loved and respected him a lot… N'yaya died carrying out the corruption case against Hillary Yena. Did the commander kill him? Maharastha was sure about that. He craved for revenge.

'Whatever! You're so useless that it won't matter!' Hatyara scoffed.

Usually slow and delicate, Maharashta reacted like a lightening. He rapidly raised his paw and slapped Hatyara in her face. She whimpered and crouched.

'What?!' she uttered hysterically.

'I'm very sorry, but I had to do that, Madame. Your behavior was obnoxious, shameful for the princess and a future matriarch.

'Don't dare to do it again. You aren't my mother.' Hatyara said coldly, but she seemed much calmer.

'Now we have to think about our next step, Madame. I suggest meeting with the aristocrats before Hillary and Akela will do that. It might protect us from… some unpleasant consequences.'

'I'm the oldest in the family. It makes me the heir.' Hatyara snapped.

'It's great that you learned our law so carefully.' Maharashta scoffed. 'Call the majordomo. Ask him. You might be shocked…'

* * *

**5)The Faith in others**

Sajjana was sitting in a small chamber in the Palace. Banagi helped her to cut off her mane, leaving only the hair on her head. It was the old mourning tradition. Sajjana's face was swollen from crying, she was breathing heavily.

'Miss Saj, could I ask you something. You listened to Maharashta…' Banagi stopped, being uncertain.

'Yes?' the priestess hoarsened.

'Is he sure that dad didn't do that?'

Sajjana looked anxiously on Banagi.

'Yes, he's sure.' She didn't ask for anything else.

'I… I was afraid that… he did something stupid.' Banagi whispered.

'I don't think that he is capable of doing such terrible things.' Sajjana said soothingly.

'I know… I know that I should trust him… but I also know that his sense of justice... is so different than mine... Never mind.' Banagi huffed and cut the last hairs on Sajjana's neck. The priestess threw away the hibiscus flower she had behind her ear. She sighed.

* * *

**6)The trust.**

'MUM! I HATE YOU!' Shenzi yelled. 'I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!'

'You'll thank me that I forbid you to meet with Mitha! She isn't a hyena for you!'

'SHUT UP!' Shenzi cried, the tears ran down her muzzle, she whimpered. 'I WANT MITHA!'

'Go to your room!'

'NO!'

'GO THERE OR I WILL SMACK YOU IN FACE!' Suddenly Akela screamed. After a while, when Shenzi ran away, scared to death, the matriarch's daughter trembled with shock and fear. She felt as if it wasn't her voice, as if somebody put that scream into her mouth. But her throat was sore. She was screaming.

'Mother…' Banagi said. Akela just realized that he was in the chamber during the whole scene.

'What are you looking at?' She hoarsened.

'You've never yelled at us like that! What's going on with you?' Banagi asked.

Krura also came into the room.

'You have a weak memory. And you were always the better child.' She giggled. Banagi looked at her with anger.

'Just shut up and listen to me.' Akela interfered. 'I know that Shenzi is stubborn. She doesn't listen to me. I want you two to look after her day and night. To save her from doing some stupid things.'

'What? Mother, can't you see what are you doing? You're asking us to imprison our sister!' Banagi opposed.

'She's a damn small cub! She doesn't understand that Mitha is Hayara's daughter. Mitha can harm Shenzi if Hatyara asks her to do that! Can't YOU see that?' Akela snapped.

'Mitha would never do something like that. She's not like Hatyara. Or you!' Banagi shouted.

Akela uttered a short, painful sound.

'I'm not like Hatyara. She's a cruel witch. And I'm just caring for my child! You'll understand that when you'll have your own child, when you'll have to care for something else than your egoistic ass!'

Banagi snarled.

Akela stopped her speech. She wanted to ask her son to leave, but she was too tired to do that.

'Krura?' She just asked.

'I'm not a babysitter, mother. I have the whole battalion to babysit.' Krura grinned.

'So get lost.' Akela snapped.

'I didn't tell that I won't do anything. I'll find a babysitter.' Krura nodded.

'Krura!' Banagi yelled.

'Good. And you, stop shouting. I don't know what my damn sister taught you, but it wasn't anything about the good manners.' Akela said maliciously.

'I won't let you find me a nanny! I'll make treat her in the same way as the previous one! She'll run away in terror with her mane burned!' Shenzi yelled.

'SHUT UP! YOU'RE GROUNDED!'

'Sajjana taught me how to be good.' Banagi answered.

'So be good somewhere else. Maybe you'll learn some real life there.'

'I thought about travelling for some time.' Banagi replied coldly.

Akela looked at him anxiously, biting her lower lip.

'We will talk about that later. When we will be calmer...' She said soothingly.

'No. I want to talk now.'

'I… I don't want you to leave… You're my small son… I shouldn't have yelled on you. I was too harsh.'

'Really? You say it now? What I said that I'll leave? It's pathetic, mum.' Banagi snickered.

'Indeed, maybe you should travel somewhere.' Akela sighed.

'Good.'

'Good.'

Only the nervous sobs of Shenzi could be heard. Banagi came to his small sister and hugged her tightly.

* * *

**7) The respect and masculinity.**

'Father, I'm ready for your orders…' Krura whispered to Hillary. The commander was lost in his thoughts and raised his head, looking dazed.

'What?' he mumbled.

'I prepared the battalion. With one strong hit we can occupy the Matriarchs' Palace! You will appoint yourself as a great dictator to win with Hatyara. Every clanmate will support you against that witch!'

'No, I won't do that.' Hillary said with horror. 'Enough violence for today.'

'Dad, we have to be fast…' Krura disagreed. She looked excited. Really, the war was her lover.

'No.' Hillary replied adamantly. 'Go and have some sleep.'

'Go and find your balls! You aren't a man!' Krura snarled and disappeared in the darkness.

Hillary smiled sourly.

'You spent too much time with the battalion members and lions, my daughter.' He thought. 'In the real hyenas' clan males are submissive and don't have "balls". We live in such a world…'

* * *

**AN: Don't forget the reviews and let's meet tommorow! :D**


	6. Politicians shouldn't mourn for too long

**AN: Hi everybody! Recently I saw some more interest around this story. I'm so happy about this any I hope that it will grow even more. Remember that I love you all, my readers ;)  
**

**This chapter is a bit metaphysical, showing deepness of hyenas' culture and religion. And there's also Banzai :) (I know, he's not very metaphysical, but he's sweet and funny ;) )  
**

**Don't forget about the reviews. I'll answer to all ****of them via **PM or just before the next chapter. BTW, the next chapter will be on Monday :)  


* * *

**Chapter 6 'Politicians shouldn't mourn for too long.'**

Death is the universal salt of states;  
Blood is the base of all things — law and war.

Philip James Bailey, _Festus_ (1839), scene A Country Town

* * *

The whole clan gathered in the Saint Place of the Elephant Graveyard. The hyenas occupied every rock shelf and free space on the ground; they climbed up on the enormous piles of bones and on the high rocks above the valley. They all stretched their necks, trying to see the burial conduct. At the front, the matriarch's guards marched. Some hyenas snickered, seeing their fearful faces. Everybody knew that they will be fired. They let the matriarch die.

Then there was the entire matriarch's family. Hillary Yena and Hatyara were carrying the matriarch's body covered with a few leopards' skins. The hyenas tried throwing the flowers so that the flowers would stay on the skins. Behind them, the whole Royal Battalion marched in uniform rows, whistling a funeral march. Then the aristocrats came.

The sublime atmosphere…

The geyser exploded and the cloud it emitted was taken up by a strong wind. The ash floated in the air, creating a kind of vault around the Saint Place.

Hillary walked through the carpet of flowers grayed with ash, deep in thoughts, barely hearing the muffled yells and moans. The matriarch's body was so light that he could carry it on his own, but Hatyara insisted on helping him. For the first time she stopped insulting him and looked… sad and broken. So Hillary agreed.

The conduct arrived to the Saint Fire and stopped there. The battalion members ended whistling. Sajjana gave a speech. All the hyenas listened carefully to her words. Her voice was hoarsened, a few times became very weak and almost broke. But there was some kind of strength, the strength Hillary loved in her, that could be heard. Her eyes was closed, her fur was full of ash and dust.

'The honorable aristocrats, my dear clanmates. We gathered here to bid the last farewell to our noble ruler, The Great Matriarch Dhabba Mahima. She was our… our dearest mother, a good, faithful mate and a just, but good-hearted hyena. She will look after us from the afterlife.'

Akela started crying. Krura hugged her stiffly. Hillary wished that he was near Akela to help his mate in that moment…

'I wish that you will burn in the cleaning fire forever… terribly suffering, mother.' Akela whispered. Only Krura heard it and smiled.

'I'm sure that she will, mum. She deserves it.' She spitted.

'I'm very sure that her strength and wisdom will help the Divine Matriarch in the fight against the Dark God on the earth…' Sajjana continued. 'She drew the history of our world and the Pridelands as she wanted, being one of the greatest matriarchs ever…'

'You've heard that, Hilly? Even your girlfriend's praising my mom.' Hatyara whispered to the commander. He just frowned.

'The Great Matriarch Dhabba ascended on her throne in very hard times. Her whole life was marked with the difficult choices, which could overwhelm any simple hyena. She had to fight with many usurpers, but also with her siblings… She wasn't the heir, but she was very ambitious… She wanted to rule… for well-being of all the hyenas… She won killing or exiling the opponents. Her next decisions were wise; she forgave all her enemies' followers… she let them stay in the clan. She cared for our culture, for our heritage, she knew the ancient language…

She made the mistakes… as everybody. She supported the dark king Kutoyali, but when she realized how bad he was, she supported king Mohatu… I suppose it's a lesson for every of us… It's not the sin to make the error, but to persevere in it.' Sajjana said. 'The choices she made were morally good or bad, but she always remembered about her clan well-being.'

The hyenas were uncertain how they should react. The speech was so strange, so full of love and bitterness, understanding and not eased pain, soothing and pungent questions without answers.

'You have to answer if the majesty was good or bad person… I can only tell you the truth and hope that you'll listen and consider it in your hearts.' Sajjana explained with a great strength. Hatyara growled in fury, hearing such harsh words.

'_How dare she? Mother was a royalty, none of those dirty scums should dare to judge the matriarch…_' she thought.

'As the proverb says: "You condemn on hearsay evidence alone, your sins increase" - I'd like to say… whatever will happen, don't concentrate your fury on the hyena that is thought to be guilty of killing the matriarch… Wait till the next matriarch will lead a fair trial.' Sajjana exclaimed and stepped down from her rostrum. She didn't pay any attention to Hatyara's hateful looks, approaching to the Saint Fire. It was burning light, the lava seethed down the den.

'Divine Matriarch, accept the body and soul of that poor hyena, clean it and let her join your celestial troops. We all pray for that with all our hearts.'  
Sajjana kneeled on the ground, feeling its soothing heat and delicate trembling, which gave her power… She felt the presence of the Divine Matriarch, her great goddess. Some tears fell down Sajjana's muzzle… She was so uncertain if the goddess had appeared for her mother's soul… after all she wasn't a good hyena. Sajjana felt a great relief.  
She got up. Banagi was on her right with a twig he set on fire in the Saint Flame. He threw it on some herbs, mostly mirth and acacia. The heavy fragrant spread around. Sajjana took a small gourd full of hyssops' water, the aromatic liquid used to the ritual cleaning.

Hatyara and Hillary approached to the edge of the lava lake where the Saint Flame was burning…

Sajjana gave a nod…

The gathered hyenas held their breaths…

Hillary and Hatyara threw the body into the lake. The great flame burst out, roaring, taking out the millions of bright flickers that flew around, settling in hyenas' fur.

The bright light and heat dazed Hillary and Hatyara. They backed. The matriarch's daughter gave out a short, sharp cry, full of anger, fear and helplessness. Her gaze met with Hillary's.

He was standing right near her. He seemed so great, powerful, overwhelming. His eyes… His eyes wasn't amber anymore… they were burning with an amazing, terribly hot, bright fire, as if his soul was burning in his body. Hatyara trembled with fear, backing.

Those eyes made her burn! She could feel that her fur was steaming and her blood was boiling! She yelled in horrible pain, crying heavily…

'Sister… Dear! What did happen?!' Somebody shouted over Hatyara… She opened her eyes – it was Sajjana. She crouched, trying to soothe her sister. Mitha was right behind her. Hatyara looked at Hillary's eyes – they were normal, amber, with some anxiety.

Hatyara huffed, full of shame.

'Sister, take me from here! I feel very bad.' She asked.

'I have to finish the ceremony, Mitha will take you.'

'Mum, are you all right?' Hatyara's daughter asked, helping her to get up.

'Yeah, shut the trap.' Hatyara snapped. In fact she was fine, only her pride was damaged; she heard all those scoffing, sinister whispers… She growled furiously.

* * *

The hyenas slowly dispersed. Only the aristocrats, the matriarch's family and the priests stayed at the Sacred Place.

Sajjana bowed a bit in front of the Saint Flame. Banagi approached to her with a small stone in his paw. He passed it to the priestess. It was hyaenia, a small gem found in the eye of every old hyena. After putting it under the tongue, it gave its user great prophetical abilities (at least tradition said so). And the matriarch's hyaenia had the greatest power.

Sajjana put it under her tongue. She closed her eyes, concentrating. Delicate blows of a hot air stroke her fur, the Saint Flame roared and the lava inside the lake rumbled quietly. She opened her eyes…

The air seemed to be full of the diaphanous, golden threads, creating an enormous web that connected all the gathered hyenas. The Saint Fire was cyan and Sajjana could notice every flicker that separated from it – millions of them created strange, unfamiliar shapes…

Sajjana looked up and noticed that the sky and the ash roof disappeared. She could see the golden clouds set on fire by a great, azure flame that danced instead of sun, moon or sky.

'It's the Divine Matriarch…' that idea suddenly struck Sajjana. She trembled, terrified, fascinated and moved in the same time… She felt a cold sweat at her back and tears of deep emotions in her eyes…

'You have to focus! The Matriarch wants to tell you something important, you mustn't lose it.' Sajjana thought nervously. She gazed around, not knowing what to look for. She had never done it before, she only heard about such visions from her masters… The hyenas that died years ago… She felt so lonely…

Involuntarily she looked for Hillary. He was standing near her. Sajjana saw black threads that hindered his strong body and his soul, full of pain and fear… All the threads were dragged by some other hyenas and Hillary used all his force to stay in his place. Akela was dragging one of those threads, but other threads hindered her body. Sajjana tried to figure out where those all threads are leading… It was too hard for her, but she was sure – it wasn't the Divine Matriarch's paw.

The priestess tried to cut some of those threads… They burned in the flame of the Divine Matriarch, but the new ones appeared, replacing the burned ones. Sajjana was furious… but she felt that she wasn't here to fight. She realized that the same threads try to immobilize her and with all her strength, she managed to push them away. She was as tired as if she fought with a real enemy.

The vision changed. The grim clouds covered the sky. Hillary was standing on a promontory, shadowed by the mountains and all the hyenas greeted him. He didn't look very fond of that and by a gesture he silenced the crowd.

'We gathered here to save the clan… It's threatened by numerous enemies and traitors. We must defeat them or we will be destructed.' He exclaimed. Sajjana was full of fear.

'So we're going to have another war?' she thought.

The vision changed. Sajjana could see Hillary on the matriarch's throne… which was nonsense. The male would never sit on the throne. But the clan was safe… Sajjana felt it, she calmed down a bit.

She was again in the front of the Saint Flame. The Flame rose, connecting with the blue flame of the Divine Matriarch in the sky… It was like a tree, with beautiful branches and roots deep in the Earth. Sajjana heard about a philosophical theory that described the world as a tree – heaven in the branches, the hyenas' world at the trunk and the underworld as the roots… It seemed so real… And then Akela saw an enormous mouse, which nibbled on the trunk. It tried to break the tree. The fires fell from heaven on the land, killing the gathered hyenas…

Even if it wasn't the truth, Sajjana was shocked. She suddenly felt a great pain under her tongue and in her throat. She tried to ignore it and concentrate on the mouse… She needed some signs, a hint that could help her understand it well… But the pain and fear were too strong. Sajjana gritted her teeth, clenching them strongly… She yelled and the hyaenia fell from her jaws. It rolled somewhere, and the prophecy disappeared. Sajjana felt a great weakness and her vision blackened…

Somebody caught her when she was falling. Sajjana opened her eyes to see Hillary.

'Saj, are you all right?' he asked.

'Yes, I think so.' She uttered. Her throat and tongue were aching as if she burned them.

'Stupid prophecies, you could kill yourself!' Hillary exclaimed.

'Everybody is risking his life in some way - you're fighting on a war and I'm trying to figure out the future.' She whispered.

'Oh, Saj…' Hillary nodded nervously. 'Damn, whose great idea it was?' he yelled at Sajjana's priests and priestesses.

'Sir, it's a tradition, we…' One priestess started, but she wasn't brave enough to finish her speech.

Hillary took a glance at her and carried Sajjana to her chamber.

* * *

Banzai was angry. His second year in the Representative battalion had just finished and, well… from time to time he had the martial arts lessons with Sergeant Suravira, he trained sneaking and drill, but he still couldn't go on the hunts or train fighting with other battalion members. It was so irritating. He was already big and strong, much bigger and stronger than any hyena in his age; he was a very good scout and a quiet hunter. He hunted hundreds of mice, lizards and birds to prove it.

'I want to join the trainings!' Once Banzai yelled to Hillary.

'Oh, you're still a bit too small. Our guys could hurt you.' Hillary grinned warmly

'You're so cute…' Alighana added, destroying the last pieces of Banzai's pride. 'It's sweet that you're trying to show your masculinity.' She laughed merrily. Banzai blushed under his fur.

'Yeah, man? I'm so masculine that I could replace all your damn lovers!' he shouted. He had to sit in a dark cave for the whole day as a punishment. He spent the time, carefully eating two eggs, which he managed to ship into the cave. It was a good time, but… He wanted to be the soldier so much, and now he's in the famous battalion and yet he couldn't be a soldier. Additionally some stupid guys were making fun of him, and Hillary said nothing about that.

'Damn, stupid, useless Mascot 'Yena!' Banzai shouted. He called Hillary with such a nickname because one day the commander told him that he started his career in the battalion as a mascot. 'I have a damn good chance of following his pawsteps.' Banzai growled.

'Why are you yelling, squirt?' Krura asked, looking into the cave.

'None of your business, mujer' Banzai snapped.

'Shut your trap, Banzai. I have an order for you.' Krura said coldly.

'Great, at least I don't have to sit here. What do ya want?' Banzai stood up.

'You'll babysit my cub sister.'

'You're joking, cabron?' Banzai exclaimed. He whimpered, realizing that he used a swearword.

'Stop talking and go to work. It's an order.' Krura responded. 'And stop using that strange language. I'm supposing that you are insulting me or something…'

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Write :D**


	7. The political inconvenience

**AN: Hello, my dear readers ;) Here is a new chapter for you, starring Shenzi (and Banzai as a nanny) with more political fight and a new plot twist... So read, have fun and review :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7 'The political inconvenience'**

A sense of humor is good for you. Have you ever heard of a laughing hyena with heart burn?

American comedian actor, Bob Hope.

* * *

Banzai came into Hillary's cave. It was so spacey and clean… The young male was amazed… He huffed, sure that he will never get such a cave for himself. He saw Shenzi sitting in the corner of the cave, somehow cheerless.

'Hey, I'm your… erm, I'll look after ya.' Banzai said.

'You're my new nanny? So great, thanks mum!' Shenzi exclaimed with a clear irony. Banzai sighed.

'Look, I…' he started.

'Yeah? You're another arrogant adult? Don't even dare to order me!' Shenzi interrupted him.

'Okay, man, I won't give you any orders. Do what you like; just stay in the cave, okay?' Banzai said. Then he realized that she called him an adult. He's heart grew a bit.

'It was an order.' Shenzi said coldly and threw some sand from the cave floor into Banzai's face.

'Nah!' he yelled, spitting out the dirt and cleaning his eyes. 'Mierda puta! It was a rough move, man!'

'So what! Resign! Say my mother that I don't want a nanny! I can manage on my own!'

'Ya small, spoiled…' Banzai growled 'Do you think that I have nothing to do but sit here? Krura, your father's officer, asked me to cubsit ya. So I will do that!'

'You're my daddy's soldier?' Shenzi asked curiously. Banzai scowled.

'Yeah… I am.' He said, proudly straightening his chest.

'You had to very lousy that daddy asked ya to do such a job.' Shenzi smirked.

'No, it's Krura's fault. She's plainly evil.' Banzai sighed bitterly.

'Yeah, my sis is a PIA'

'What?'

'Pain in ass. Especially in her own, humongous ass.' Shenzi smirked and Banzai grinned a bit.

'I don't want to be your enemy, okay? I like your father; he made me the battalion member. I want to be your friend too.' Banzai said.

'You listen to Krura's orders. Shenzi said.

'I have to. She's my officer.' Banzai explained.' Man, why it all has to be so hard?' he exclaimed. 'They won't let me train with if I don't fulfill their orders. Even if they're stupid.'

'I have a plan…' Shenzi smiled. 'You'll listen to **my orders** and I'll imitate that I'm very nice and kind. The adults won't figure it out. And I will say lots of good about ya to my daddy.'

'Man, what a plan. Nobody will find out… Even they aren't that stupid.'

'What? As long as you're with me, nobody will stop us. So you're my pass to the freedom… Come on, agree! It will be fun!' Shenzi begged.

'No.'

'You look like a guy that likes the food. I can get as much stuff as you want. You'll eat till your paunch make a bum.' Shenzi said slyly.

Banzai scowled.

'What did you say about food? Damn, I'll regret thinking with my stomach so much…' he moaned.

'We'll go on a hunt!' Shenzi yelled. 'On butterflies. They have such amazing colours! Or some birds – tasty and pretty in the same time.'

'Okay.' Banzai replied. 'Shenzi, can I ask ya something? Do you think that I look adult?'

'Yeah, why asking?' Shenzi cocked her eyebrow.

'Ah, nothing.' Banzai said indifferently. But inside he grinned happily.

'You're a weirdo. But ya have a funny accent and paunch. It makes a balance.'

* * *

'That ceremony exhausted me so much…' Akela sighed, stretching her slim body on the floor of Hillary's family house. Hillary lied down near her. 'Thanks for looking after Sajjana.'

'So you aren't jealous of her butt anymore?' Hillary asked coldly.

'I am.' Akela responded with a small grin. She turned on her back and rubbed her eyelids. 'But my sister needs help and somebody has to give her a paw. I know her too well, she's too proud to ask for help. She thinks that she's a kind of model good hyena; she has to be perfect to help others see a good way. And it's killing her. Yesterday she looked as if she aged a few years. I can't look how she's killing herself. And with you she sometimes feels relaxed.'

'I see. So now I will have to look after both of you, not only you.' Hillary recapitulated.

'You don't have to look after me, you might be sure of that.' Akela said. 'I… I exaggerated a lot, but I will end with that.'

'Really?'

'Please, don't use that ironical tone. Give me a chance.' Akela responded, irate.

'I've heard it for ages…'

'Hillary… I thought… The funeral of my damn mother… All those memories came back to us. She was biting us as a punishment; she asked for a great discipline, we had to be perfect future matriarchs… I hated it. I hated her… Her yells, constant quarrels with her, her scornful looks.' Akela sniffed with sadness. 'I couldn't stand it… When I heard that she betrothed me to somebody, I was happy, happy that I'll be free from her, from her spies, from everything.  
It was a very good time… Thanks to you, Hilly. I could be really free… But you know what… Sometimes we can't be really free. Even if nobody is oppressing us, we can't feel really carefree, because there's something in us, like a cruel person that asks you to do the same things as we did during our "slavery"…'

Hillary clenched his teeth. He knew too well what she's talking about…

'I remember how our mother told us that the aristocrats are our good lords… and my sisters saying that I should die because males are useless.' He said with difficulty.

'Yeah, and when we forget about it, even for a second, there're always some hyenas that will remind you how bad you are.' Akela giggled drily.

'Bloody right. The whole life I was too male, low-ranked or stupid. It's nonsense. Screw those sods.'

'Speaking of you, you're very male.' Akela joked. They started laughing hard when the nervousness and tension left their bodies.

'I didn't laugh so hard for a few good months…' Hillary said.

'Hilly, I was considering becoming a matriarch…' Akela answered seriously. 'I have to change those all absurd my mother made in the clan.

Hillary nodded with a smile. He understood that Akela wasn't deprived of her ambitions. They were hidden very deep inside her, she was running from them, but she had lots of fire in her. He saw her in a new way – he regretted that he didn't saw her in that way when he met her – as a pretty, intelligent, refined, young hyena, hurt, but full of the good ambitions and strength. Why did it happen too late for a few years?  
They could have done much more together… At least he didn't have to force her to become a matriarch. It was just a first, small step to his victory.

'You should be our matriarch.' He said. 'You'll be great. Obviously with some help of humble me.' Hillary grinned.

'Hatyara will be furious. I'm sure that she will try becoming a matriarch too. And she's firstborn.'

'How it will be decided? Just by the order of birth, like in the lions' kingdom?'

'No, the matriarch chooses her heir. And as she didn't do that, the aristocrats will be voting, I think.'

'So we still have a chance.'

'A small chance. I managed to offend most of nobles. So you did.'

* * *

The whole matriarch's family, apart from Shenzi, too young to speak for herself, gathered in the representative chamber. Hatyara was furious. She was usually angry, she had such psychological construction, but today she had a special reason to get angry. She realized that her position is screwed up. But with some cheek and decisiveness she can change the situation. She already met the aristocrats and received a strong support from them.

'Good day, my dukes and duchesses.' Maharashta said gently. 'I welcome you in the Palace. I hope that the meeting will be productive and pleasant.'

'What are you doing here? I thought that it's only the Family meeting.' Akela asked.

'Well, I'm the Family. We had the same grandmother.' Maharashta explained with a pale smirk.

'Let's do it fast. I have lots of duties.' Hatyara said. 'We're supposed to agree who will be our next matriarch.'

'I submit Hatyara as a candidate.' Garva announced.

'I submit Akela as a candidate.' Hillary replied fast.

'Phi! I'm the heir and the firstborn one.' Hatyara huffed.

'So what now?' Krura asked.

'Well, The Law says that the matriarch will be chosen by nobles' voting.' Maharashta said.

Hillary sighed. He had very few followers among the aristocracy.

'I am supporting you, mum. I'm sure that you'll find some votes along the young aristocrats.' Krura whispered.

'Stop suggesting that my romances can help me in any way.' Akela mumbled.

'So why you had them?' Krura asked curiously.

'To have fun, dear' Akela explained. 'Thanks for the support.' She added, noticing her daughter's shocked expression.

'I'd like to say something.' Banagi interfered. 'I have something to tell you. I talked with some of the eldest aristocrats along our clan. They say that The Law gives every hyena in the clan an ability to vote.'

'I'll explain you, my young boy.' Maharashta smiled sweetly. 'In the old times, during the reign of the matriarch Mahima, all the hyenas were voting. But then many families joined the clan and the Pridelands' original families became the clan's aristocracy, with the law of voting on the nobles' meetings. They are the most well-known, honorable and eldest families in the whole Pridelands and only they can decide in the matters of great importance. '

'But The Law wasn't changed. It was given by the Divine Matriarch herself. We can't change it.' Banagi opposed.

'It was before all those outsiders joined the clan. We can't let them vote!' Maharashta was horrified.

'We can't discriminate our clanmates.' Sajjana stated seriously

'Banagi is right.' Garva said. Hatyara looked at him with shock.

'We don't even know how many clanmates we have! They have no history!' Maharashta explained.

'I'm sure that tax-collectors know very well.' Hillary added with a grin. Maharashta whined nervously.

'Knock it off, Mah. Even those scumbags know that I was the matriarch's heir.' Hatyara responded. She was furious seconds ago, but then she calmed down. She had the help of the aristocrats who had all the food. With that she could make all the hyenas vote on her. 'Did you hear that, Hilly? That's the sound of your execution coming!' she giggled.

'Shut up. I have the real friends in that clan. And I'll feed them with your carcass.' Hillary hissed.

'I'm not so sure that you were the heir, mother. I submit Sajjana Mahima as my candidate.' Mitha said coldly.

'I also want Sajjana as our next matriarch.' Banagi added.

Everybody looked at them, then on Sajjana. The priestess looked shocked; during the entire quarrel she didn't say much, fighting with a headache. Now she felt all those looks of her family – hateful of Akela and Hatyara, evaluative and surprised of Hillary and full of hope of Banagi and Mitha. She felt cornered, threatened. She hated being at the foreground, especially facing such strong emotions. She preferred talking face to face, calm, refined chats, delicate suggestions or admonitions.

'I am… I am not sure if I'm the best candidate… I…' she uttered.

'Auntie, you're wise, merciful and gentle for everybody. You're the only hyena here who is really thinking about the well-being of this clan and not your personal gains. Who will really help others?'

'I'm very disappointed…' Hatyara uttered.

'Stop it, mother!' Mitha cut off her speech. 'Why do you want to be the matriarch? To save your aristocratic friends' asses? Or because you love the power so much that you have to rule? To ill-treat all your servants?'

'And you, father…' Banagi said. 'I love you, you're a good guy. But you also love the power. You want to make Akela the matriarch to be the minister of war. To command all the clans' soldiers.'

Hillary sighed and smiled palely.

'I know, son.' He replied.

'It looks that I've heard about a terrible nepotism. Poor Hillary.' Hatyara growled.

'Not now, dear. I think that our children are trying to show us something important.' Garva said to everybody.

'What? That the sanctimonious, over-sweetened bitch is better than your own parents?' Akela snarled.

'Stop it, Akela.' Hillary growled.

'Because it's you girlfriend? No way!'

'I really didn't want to stir up the atmosphere.' Sajjana explained, raising her paws. Even if she felt the great pressure, she tried to stop the quarrel.

'Shut up, Saj. You want the power as much as we want, but you can't admit that. You're hypocritical! ' Hatyara yelled

'I don't want to be your enemy…'

'And you used our own children against us!' Akela added.

'We're adults. We have our own will!' Banagi exclaimed. He was fed up with treating him as a child. He was smarter than almost all those guys and yet they treated him as a dim-witted squirt.

'Nobody asked you, whipster.' Hatyara shouted, adding her majestic opinion. Akela supported her.

'I don't want to resign from my position of the Highest Priestess. I won't take part in that fight.' Sajjana stated. The sweat came down her body; she suppressed the tears with a great effort. The two other sisters smiled with superiority. After a second they noticed each other and their small alliance broke.

* * *

Sajjana came out of the chamber, hearing their yells, a gentle voice of Garva, Hillary's angry barks and Mahatarshta's whines. Sajjana stopped at another corridor and subsided along the wall. The cold draft cooled her, a few bitter tears rolled down her muzzle and through her throat.

'Auntie?' That was Mitha.

'Yes. I'm here, Hazel.' Sajjana said. She called Mitha like that for her hazel eyes.

Mitha sat near the priestess and touched her forehead. It was very hot, as if the priestess had a fever.

'I'm fine, dear.' Sajjana replied weakly

'Auntie… I want to apologize to you… I should have told you before… But Banagi and I thought it up in the last moment… there wasn't much time.'

'It isn't a problem, Mittie.'

Mitha smiled bitterly.

'Thanks for helping us with finding the truth about voting… But I thought… I thought that you should really become the matriarch.' She said.

Sajjana closed her eyes and two tears fell down her muzzle.

'I… I'm too weak.'

'You aren't. You always fought for good and truth! I admired you for that! You'll win for sure! Everybody loves you!' Mitha exclaimed. 'Auntie, I'll help you. We'll be a great team. They won't have a chance.'

Sajjana sighed.

'I'm too weak, dear. Too tired. ' she said wearily. 'They're much stronger… and they want to do this war on their own. They wanted it for their whole life…'

'So what? They will destroy the whole clan because of their private war?' Mitha yelled.

'Remain in hope, Hazel, as the battalion's song says.' Sajjana muttered.

'So what? Hillary is better? I can read all your hints. But you're wrong. You want to support him… but you won't be able to control him. In the same way you couldn't control your mother. Sometimes we have to fight personally.' Mitha said bitterly.

Sajjana looked at Mitha with the tired eyes. She seemed dejected and anxious, her face tensed. She scowled.

'I'm sorry that I disappointed you, Mittie.' She said. 'But you have to make up with my decision.'

'I don't want!' Mitha replied. 'I just wanted to save our clan… If I can't, I'd better leave.' She growled out the last sentence.

* * *

'Auntie, I need your help.' Tax-collector Durdeva whispered to his aunt, the only family he had. She was a good-looking middle-class hyena.

'What do you want?' she asked coldly.

'I got involved in some political plot… Hillary Yena asked me to do a favor to him, but I suspect…'

'You serve the general? How low you fell…'

'Auntie, listen to me…'

'No, you have to solve your problems on your own. I was feeding you when you were a cub. Enough favors. Hillary may feed you now if you serve to him. If he doesn't, leave him.' The aunt answered bluntly.

* * *

**AN: It seems that there will be a nice electoral fight. Seems very on top subject, especially in US :) So don't forget to check the story tommorow and leave a nice review! I love them. Really!**


	8. In the dark backstage

**AN: This chapter is about dark side of the politics... The secret meetings, intrigues, spies, offers that can't be turned down - it's all here. Enjoy and don't forget to write. Special thanks to ZeroUnitRGB, who left a bunch of lovely reviews :) . Check his Lion King stories, they are great :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8 'In the dark backstage' **

Where justice is denied, where poverty is enforced, where ignorance prevails, and where any one class is made to feel that society is an organized conspiracy to oppress, rob and degrade them, neither persons nor property will be safe.

Frideric Douglass, 1886

* * *

Hillary sighed and rinsed his face with some fresh water. Akela sat behind him and touched his back. He didn't make a move, so she started massaging his wide shoulders.

'You were very bravely quarreling with Hatyara.' She purred. The commander delicately, but decidedly pushed away her paws.

'At least we survived another family meeting. But I suppose that on the next somebody will be dead. Again. Hatyara is pushing me to the limits. ' He said. 'Banagi saved our butts again. We should thank him.'

'Do you mock me? He supports Sajjana!' Akela exclaimed.

'After so many hours of yelling your squeaky voice is killing my head. So stop it.' Hillary said. 'He's Sajjana's student. And Sajjana is a very righteous and kind hyena.'

'You love her, not me, right?' Akela asked rebukingly.

'Yes, but it doesn't matter. We're a political alliance and I will make you the matriarch. For sure.'

'Thanks… I thought if…'

'It doesn't matter. We're just here and now. I learned that from your mother who you hate so much.' Hillary grinned grimly. 'She was one of the best politicians ever; she managed to defeat me a few times.'

'But the time can destroy us all.' Akela said. 'And we always have to be vigilant. We can't trust even our friends. Ah, those mother's lessons, so wise and pessimistic. At least she provided me the best teachers of politics, strategy and etiquette. In some way she cared for me, even if she couldn't show that…  
I'm discovering her new face… A face of the mother that wanted to educate and prepare all her cubs, even if she didn't treat all of them equally… Interesting… She taught us that we should respect our servants, that we should never mistreat them, be cruel to any them, even if we are irritated by them. That everybody deserves respect.  
And she loved the poetry and our culture… she had some kind of sensitivity… It's a pity that she wasn't sensitive for us. I longed for her love so much. And father's love too. But they rejected me. I don't know why…' Akela sobbed quietly. 'I've never had a hyena that would love me… I had you but I wasted the chance…'

'Let's concentrate on the reality.' Hillary interrupted her. He tried to say it with a gentle tone. Maybe she wasn't lying, but it didn't matter for him anymore. Maybe it should, but it was too painful to even think about it. 'Meet with the aristocrats, especially with my supporters. I know that Hatyara have already met them, but we still can win something. Meet them separately and try to convince. Some of them had a weak spot for you.'

'Stop it.' Akela murmured.

'I'm not telling about your lovers. You're a pretty and intelligent female. You just can't see that. For yourself you're only a corpse that needs some sex and food. But you're… Nice and kind… If you want to.'

'Thanks Hilly.' She said, and took a sip of water to clear her throat.' Did you thank Banagi?'

'Yes, I hugged him tightly and kissed him… I love him so much…' Hillary replied with emotion.

'I guess I should thank him too… I wasn't a good mother for him… Do you know that he's going to leave the clan? Did you talk with him about that?'

'Yes. He's adult. He needs it. Every boy needs his great adventure. We can't keep him with us for eternity.'

'If you think so… And what are you going to do?'

'I will talk with my good, ol' friends…'

* * *

'**Mother**… If you can hear me… Help me to defeat my enemies… You always cared for me, you always wanted my good, you helped me to become strong, you taught me how to fight with such creatures like Hillary… Help me this time too. Give me a wisdom and power… I need them so much… I know that you wanted me as your heir… I love you mum. I love you so much. I'm so sorry that I couldn't say that when you were with us, but… I wasn't able to understand your harsh love… Your good love. Your wisdom was upbringing, hardening and tempering me… Now I'm your claw and fang, mother… **Dispose me!**

* * *

Mitha met with Pavitra in the Graveyard. The young, handsome hyena embraced her like a real paramour. She looked into his beautiful, azure eyes… he saw that she's very sad. He gave her a long, emotional kiss. It always cheered her up. But not this time.

'What's up, Mittie?' Pavitra smiled gently.

'What… what have you done today?'

'I was on some lessons in the Saint Place. You know, that philosophic stuff. I've told you that I want to be a philosopher in the future, didn't I?'

'Yes, you did.'

'You know, it's about finding a sense of our existence. As if those pathetic priestly douchebags could know anything about the sense of existence. But the whole education is in their paws and they decide.' Pavitra growled.

'Do you think that Sajjana is a douchebag too?'

'Nah, she's just a part of system. Not bad and not good. Maybe one day there will be the real education. Without those dumb traditions and religion. That's the sense of life - changing the world to get rid of hypocritical moralists.'

'I don't hate "the hypocritical moralists". At least they avoid lying.'

There was a nervous moment of silence.

'What do you mean?' Pavitra asked.

'You lied to me. You are schooling to be a priest, you've already swore to be in celibate. And… you were with me.' Mitha said with anger. Pavitra's innocent face made her even angrier.

'I… I… It isn't like that. I didn't want to be a priest!' the male explained.

'Really? So why don't you resign. It isn't obligatory to be a priest!' Mitha snapped.

'Maybe in your wonderful clan! But not in Nyangao clan. I'm the second son of our chief, the matriarch as you call them. I'm the male. I'm useless. The first son may have lucky enough have a good diplomatic marriage. That's how my brother ended up. Now he has a herd of little cubs and is happy. But the second son? He might be drown by his family or become the priest. My mother was merciful enough to let me live. If I stop learning, I will never return to my clan. Do you understand now?'

'Yes..' Mitha whispered. 'I also lied to you. 'I'm the niece of the Akela Mahima, the daughter of the dead matriarch.'

'Oh, holy shit! Really?' Pavitra exclaimed.

'Really. Are you furious at me?'

'No… After all, I understand you. That's why I didn't tell you about my schooling….' Pavitra smiled.

'We have to be very careful… Nobody should know about us…'

'Sure… I would be thrown out and may say goodbye to my pride for ever… And you?'

'They will skin you… So I'm doing it for you.' Mitha grinned sweetly.

* * *

Hillary walked down the main way in Hyenas' Gorge, thinking. Pensive, he reacted on numerous greetings with a pale smile.

He saw Sajjana's face when she looked at him after the prophecy and during the meeting… She was anxious and full of fear… He started thinking if she saw something wrong about him in that prophecy… That Sajjana knew about some of his plans or his past… Something that made her fear him… On the other hand she helped Banagi with his research about the Law and resigned from being a candidate…

It was a mess. And Hillary, as a soldier, didn't like the mess. He preferred easy choices and distinct divisions. Good and evil, light and darkness. And his mother taught him that he should respond only "yes" or "no". Everything else belonged to the Evil God, she said. After some time Hillary learned that the world is very different, that there's grayness everywhere, just different shades… Supporting Mohatu or Kutojali in the civil war… Being loyal to Mohatu or the matriarch…

* * *

**Two days ago…**

'I did it, Mohatu.' Hillary said, coming into the royal chamber. The king smiled.

'You see? It wasn't that hard.' Mohatu replied friendly and stood up to hug his friend. Hillary noticed that he did it with difficulty.

'Good morning, mon Cherie.' Ghafi greeted Hillary. She stayed in the corner of the cave, leaning her stubby, muscular body against the wall. She didn't open her eyes.

'I thought that we may talk freely.' Hillary said with some disgust.

'Get off from her. She had another migraine and she took the opium… She's unconscious now; she even doesn't realize that it's you.' Mohatu came to Ghafi and kissed her in her sweated forehead. She moved restlessly, like in the nightmare. 'Sometimes I'm really anxious about her… She's overusing that drug.'

Hillary felt pity. He didn't like Ghafi, but they spent lots of time together, helping Mohatu… He recalled some of their crazy adventures when they were younger. Ghafi might be cold and cocky, but she had an interesting sense of humor, especially when she was younger. She loved making antics and they drunk a sea of different alcohols, drugs and other specifics. It somehow bonded them together…

'I'm sorry about that, Mohatu. I know that you love her.' Hillary said.

'Tell me, how did your plan work?'

'I… I took that poison you gave me; I sneaked off the chamber for a while to pour it on the meat in the matriarch's chamber… And it worked. I recruited one stupid tax-collector to take in the poison and witness that he saw Rajaduta wandering around the chamber. One of the royal guards I trained poisoned the meet… And it worked, it worked great…' Hillary said with some hesitation.

Mohatu took out a gourd of an acacia wine.

'Let's drink for your great plan.' He grinned. 'It was an honor to help you with shipping that poison. I love helping people who have that flicker of genius…'

'Right! The hyena isn't a camel, it has to drink. Really, I had no choice. The matriarch wanted to kill me too. After the family meeting. She wanted it to look like an accident, probably the guards would push me from the cliff or something. Sajjana warned me about that… She was terrified.'

'It's sweet that your girlfriend worries about you.' Mohatu smiled. They took two sips of the liquid in the gourd, and then continued.

'So, what do you need to win?' Mohatu asked.

'Meat to buy the voters. I have almost no friends in the aristocracy, I can't rely on them.'

'You'll get it. Ghafi will lead the hunters… When she will sober up a bit.' Mohatu scowled, looking at his wife. She wriggled nervously.

'Mohatu… I'd like to ask… Will you cancel Uru's exile…? She had her punishment.' Hillary asked.

'No. I won't. She could threaten my son. ' Mohatu said adamantly.

'It was two years ago. She won't hurt anybody now.'

'I didn't exile her. I married her to one of sons of my "ally" Chafuko. She should stay there, as a good kitten should.' Mohatu ended the chat.

When Hillary came out, Mohatu approached to Ghafi, kissed her in the lips and cuddled her tightly. She opened her eyes.

'Dear… I need some water…' she purred.

'I'll take you to the waterhole, dear.' Mohatu replied.

* * *

**Present times.**

Hillary arrived to a big cave in the Great Canyon, out of the Hyenas' Gorge. It started raining some time before and the commander's fur soaked with water. He shook it off, spraying the hyenas gathered in the cave. Some of them reacted with laughter, some just ignored it.

'Bloody terrible weather, isn't it?' Hillary said. 'Good day, blokes.'

'Hi, Hilly.' They responded. The commander looked at the gathered hyenas. They were his friends, the unofficial leaders of the low-ranked hyenas. Usually they were the best thieves, the toughest fighters and the worst hectors of the both sexes. The only exception was an old, majestic female called Majalu. She was the mother of eight cubs and the many years' hunting leader of her district. She also had a very strong voice and was very self-confident. Thanks to that she managed to get many privileges for her followers.

'Good day, the commander.' She said, nodding her head. She never thought very high about males, but Hillary had lots of impudence and wanted to help them. She liked it, especially when he helped them to fight with the aristocrats. If she was a few years younger… and he wasn't the general… who knows?

'Hey, sir! We're waiting for the orders.' Avanavum yelled happily. He was a strong male with only three legs. He used to serve in the battalion, but he got terribly injured and had to resign. But Hillary didn't forget about him and his family, often sending him some meat. Avanavum loved the commander for that.

'Good work with Durdeva, Avi! Your daughter was great luring him to our trap.' Hillary smiled. 'Well, you will take some of your blokes and harass the nobles' guards. But don't dare to attack. Just yell, throw stones, spit on them, anything. If they attack, fall back, don't fight!' Hillary ordered.

'Yep, sir.'

'Majalu. You will take me to all the families I should visit. I trust you we don't have much time. I'm sure the aristocrats will try sending their speakers to entice the low-ranked.'

'Yes, Hilly. But have more faith in the low-ranked. We aren't dumb – the aristocrats try the same tricks for years, nobody will fall for it.' Majalu smiled. She looked down, somehow pensive. 'Hillary, I can't believe that we will be voting. It means so much for me…' she said with tears in her eyes. 'I'm so happy that we can decide for ourselves, just this one time.'

'If Akela became the matriarch, I'll fight for the voting law for all of you.' Hillary stated.

'Thanks, Hilly. I fought all my life for that. I hope that I'll live long enough to see my daughters voting.' Majalu finished.

* * *

Durdeva felt the strange bitterness that filled his heart, etching his soul. At first had to too a strange, small gourd in then he had to lie. Durdeva might have been naïve, but not stupid - he was responsible for the death of the matriarch. He was cornered and he had to do what he was asked... Just for some time...  
He didn't know that there's so much ruthlessness and turpitude in him… He was alone, afraid and weak. He didn't have a family, he was mysteriously dismissed from his work (maybe because of Hatyara), he had no friends. Only Hillary gave him food, a good, a light job as a propagandist. After all he knew the low-ranked very well. Everybody in Hillary's team was nice and respectful to him. And Hillary promised him a place in one of ministries.

He slowly lagged towards the next cave. The same easy words of promises, carefully listened by many ears…

Alighana smiled to him. Durdeva smiled back, feeling some strength in his heart…  
One day he would be strong enough to escape that nightmare… And he will do that.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Do you want to see something special in the next chapters? Write. I don't know if you don't write, I don't have telepathic abilities, really, I'm not lying :D  
The next update Tommorow :)**


	9. In the fight

**AN: Thanks for all your visits. It's great to see that I have a nice audience. But in the same time I don't have much reviews. I'd love to get some from you. Just say why do you read my story, what do you liked in the chapter or in the story, write a sentence or two. It's really important for me as it helps me to write better stories for you :) I'll respond to all of them, I promise.**

**Special thanks to ZeroUnitRGB who leaves me his great reviews. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 'In the fight'**

(…)An August summer night  
Soldiers passing by  
Listening to the wind of change  
The world is closing in  
Did you ever think  
That we could be so close, like brothers  
The future's in the air  
I can feel it everywhere  
Blowing with the wind of change  
Take me to the magic of the moment(…)

'Wind of change' by Scorpions

* * *

Sajjana woke up from the nightmare. It was dark everywhere, the rain was soughing out of the cave. She rubbed her sweated forehead. The cold wind blew into the cave, giving Sajjana chills. She dug into her bed made of hay, trying to recall the dream.

_She saw her mother, a small, smoldering flame of the matriarch's soul in front of the great, blue fire of the Divine Matriarch. It didn't have any unclean smoke and was absolutely majestic. _

'_Dhabba Mahima, you weren't a good hyena. Look at your all bad deeds.' Sajjana could hear._

_The Dhabba's flame almost burned out, the smoke completely covered it. _

'_Please, I beg you for mercy! My majesty!'_

'_Your sisters also begged for mercy, but you ordered to kill them.'_

'_I had to! They would have plotted against…' the matriarch stopped, seeing a small flame of her youngest sister's soul._

'_Dhabba… I didn't want to harm you in any way… And you asked to kill me…' the sister said…_

'_They… they would use you against me… I had to! For my clan!' Dhabba yelled hysterically._

'_Well, it's time for your punishment. You will have to look.'_

'_What?'_

'_You will have to look at your clan… See all the suffering you've already caused. And your deeds will cause in the future.'_

Then Sajjana woke up, screaming. All her fears about the clan's destruction came back. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Anxiety made her sleepless, nervous and extremely moody. She felt terribly. But she already had a plan that may save her clan…

* * *

It was exciting to hunt in such rain and mist. The birds harbored under the branches and in the bushes and in the rain's humming it was easy to sneak up to them. Shenzi loved that moment of tension when she had be absolutely silent, waiting for the right moment.  
And then – attack! Her legs, pretty strong for such a young cub, pushed her forward; she approached fast like a lightening. She immediately delved into the leafy hideouts, the small drops of cold water flew in every direction, the greenness swirled… nervous twittering… and then success… usually a failure. But sometimes she managed to catch one of the terrified birds. And beautiful views of rainy Pridelands… such a rare sight, even in the wet season.

Banzai helped her, sneaking from the other direction and scaring out the birds into Shenzi's jaws. One time he had to rescue her from a great bush, where Shenzi got entangled. They laughed, flicking from leafs and water.

The ground smelled with mud and heat. The air was sultry but the small wind brought some freshness.

'Wow, It was great!' Shenzi exclaimed, lapping around like a small, rubber ball.

'Yeah, pretty fine. I haven't played like that… for two years, I think.'

'And we found five eggs in the nest you spotted! They were so tasty!'

'But you climbed up to gather them! We're a good team!' Banzai said with satisfaction.

'Yeah! Banzai and Shenzi – the two best soldiers ever!' the cub exclaimed.

Shenzi sneezed with such force that she almost sat on her rump.

'Goddess, I let her catch a cold.' Banzai nervously licked off the yolk from his muzzle. At least he fed Shenzi. 'I'm an awful cubsitter.'

'Okay, we're going back home! Enough for today.'

'Don't give me the orders! Shenzi yelled. She sneezed again. 'Okay, let's go home. This rain is foul.'

They came back. Both of them were soaked with water and terribly dirty. They shook off the water; Banzai helped his younger friend to clean up a bit. Now they looked… decently.

'Man, I'm totally worn-out.' Banzai exclaimed, placing himself on the cave's floor. Shenzi was viewing the birds' feathers and butterflies' wings she managed to hunt today.

'What are those feathers for?' the young battalion member asked.

'It's a trophy.' Shenzi answered.

'Nah, you're almost like the great general Vijjeta. She also collected the trophies. Hillary told me lots of things about her.'

'WOW! Vijjeta? It sounds great! Who was she?'

Banzai told Shenzi about Vijjeta's campaign against the lions, including all the bloody details.

'It was said that she collected more than one hundred lions' tails. One for every dead enemy!'

'And what if the lion had two tails?' Shenzi suddenly asked.

'What?'

'I heard that in the eastern one lion was born with two tails. So he was counted twice?'

'Man, I have no idea.' Banzai uttered.

'Vijjeta was cool! I want to be like she!' Shenzi yelled happily.

She didn't know that her wish may become the truth… In every detail…

* * *

Hatyara met with her aristocratic friends. They exchanged very gentle and warm greetings.

'It's so great to see you, Madame Hatyara.' Śaktiśali smiled.

'It's happy to see you in a good health.' Hatyara said courteously. The nobles sat around, the servants brought some birds' meat.

'I'd like to ask you for a small favor. You know that we have to… change our plan a bit. The Law interpretation made by some of the older members of that honorable council…' Hatyara started

'I… I just said the truth. It has nothing to do with my support for you, princess.' One of the female aristocrats, called Vidvana, explained.

'Obviously, I don't have grievances. It's important to make our low-ranked friends feel that they're part of our clan… and not just your servants.' Hatyara smiled charmingly, but there was a thorn in her speech. She tried to show the nobles that they were threatened by the furious low-ranked hyenas and only she could help them. The aristocrats perfectly read between the lines.

'Madame, I'm pretty sure that nobody in this council wants any tragedy… including the rule of Hillary Yena.' Ghamandi Fisi said. He was a middle aged male aristocrat, his coat was dark grey with many spots and he had a long, black mane. He served as a foreign affairs minister for some years and was pretty good in that role.

'Well, I'm happy because of your great supporting speeches… But I'm afraid that it may not be enough. The low-ranked hyenas lost their esteem for you… Your word means much less than just ten years ago. The low-ranked don't believe in you and your mission given by our Goddess. You're like the normal hyenas, just very trying and useless…'

'You overdramatize, Madame. During my administration I've never faced any humiliation from my subordinates or servants.' Ghamandi said.

'Really, the great, just man? Even yesterday? They tried spitting at you, calling you "a damn tumor on their asses".'

'Ah, why did I fight for those "very useful hyenas"?' Ghamandi replied coldly. 'I didn't gain those scars just sunbathing and being "a tumor".' he showed the old, healed lacerations on his upper chest.

'Oh, I know that. But try saying that to your poor, stupid friends, which you like so much' Hatyara scoffed.

'It's all Hillary's fault.' Maharashta huffed with irritation. 'The clan was working fine for centuries. But that runt had to came and destroy everything. Now it's an irritating chaos.'

Other aristocrats started yelling, calling the battalion's commander with some descriptive names.

Śaktiśali came to Ghamandi.

'I can't stand that. It isn't a talk, just a Two Minutes Hate.' she whispered into his ear.

'Please, stay. I don't want to face it on my own… We were supposed to hear out what Hatyara is planning.' Ghamandi said.

'I… I know that Sajjana wants to know what's going on, but it's too much for me. Let's meet in the better place… I'll try to help Saj in some other way, I promise.'

Ghamandi sighed. He nodded.

'You'll explain this to Sajjana on your own.' he added drily.

'Will you come to the Graveyard at the afternoon?' she asked with anxiety.

'Yes. But I'm disappointed... I hoped that we will bear it together.' Ghamandi said.

'You won't regret coming, Fisi.' Śaktiśali said with a lighter heart. 'Goodbye, sweetheart.'

'Goodbye.'

In the same time Hatyara tried to calm down the aristocrats.

'Okay, okay! Listen: Your authority is a lot and I respect it… but it isn't enough.' she said. 'The only way is to buy the low-ranked hyenas. They will do everything for a few scraps of fresh meat. I can provide some food with help of prince Maharashta and the palace servants, but it isn't enough. I want you to participate in the costs… You will have to give some of your food to me.'

The aristocrats were shocked. They silenced in a second, looking at Hatyara with hesitation.

'Isn't it possible to undermine that Law interpretation? We have the best Law scholars on our side.' Maharashta asked.

'No. The Sanctuary… namely Sajjana, wants that interpretation very badly and I'm not going to fight with the majesty of Sanctuary, especially that we're trying to show that the Divine Matriarch is on our side.' Hatyara explained.

'If the Sanctuary says so, we respect it.' Vidvana said with seriousness. 'We will help… but I'm not sure if it's a best idea. We want the well being of all the clanmates, but if we give too much food to the low-ranked hyenas, they will start thinking that they are equal with us… It can start a tragedy.'

'So you don't want to participate?' Hatyara asked with anger.

'The aristocracy rules this clan for centuries… We think in a longer term than just the next elections. You should understand us…' Vidvana stopped, seeing the fires in Hatyara's eyes. She was furious.

'But we can instruct our servants to vote for you… and ask them to talk with their low-ranked relatives. I'm sure that it will help a lot.' Ghamandi interrupted, trying to soothe the matriarch's daughter. Hatyara nodded in approval, although she mumbled some swearwords.

'Good. It's everything for today.' she finished the meeting and leaned on the wall.

When everybody left the cave, Maharashta came to Hatyara with Ghamandi.

'Madame, you wanted to see him.' the minister of war said.

'Ah, Ghamandi.' Hatyara grinned a bit. 'I'm happy that you participated in the talks… You are a smart guy.'

'Thanks, Majesty.'

'I know that your family, especially your brother, support Hillary… but I see that you're different. I'd love to ask you for some help… I need a guy with good ideas more than anything… a new guy for new times.' Hatyara chuckled.

Ghamandi's face was tense. He didn't want to help Hatyara, but on the other hand he would be able to overhear all Hatyara's plans…

'I agree, Milady.' he said gently. At least he completed the Sajjana's order.

* * *

'Śaktiśali!' Akela yelled at a silhouette of her friend. The noble turned around.

'Hi, Aki.' she grinned. It was a strange place for meeting – at the border of the Elephant Graveyard, in a barren, dead land.

'I thought that you pretend that you don't recognize me anymore. Many of my "friends" do so.' Akela said when Śaktiśali approached.

'Of course not. I like you.' the noble female said.

'That's good. I'd like to ask you… Will you support me? I know that your family votes for Hatyara, but we were always good friends…' Akela asked nervously.

'Aki, I'm sure that you'll be a great matriarch… but I support Sajjana. I don't want to meddle in the fight between you and rabid Hati. It's too much for me.'

'Sajjana isn't starting…' Akela stated.

'Eh, that's a shame. I hope that I may convince her… please, don't feel offended, Aki. I won't tell anyone about that chat. You should go and talk with Ghamandi's brother and his friends… they're the only aristocrats that support Hillary.' Śaktiśali hugged Akela. 'I wish you a good luck. Have the Divine Matriarch with you.' she kissed Akela for a farewell.

Then they heard a strange noise.

'Elephants?' Akela asked. They sneaked up the great boulder and peeped out.

The two old, enormous elephants came to the Graveyard to die. They were lying on the ground, petting each other with their trunks, trying to tame the scaring death and help each other in the last moment.

'Goddess, so much food.' Akela said. 'I will warn Hillary's boys. We can't afford to lose it.'

Śaktiśali grunted scornfully in response. When the mind was settled on power, nothing was more important.

She came down to the elephants, male and female, patted their trunks and talked a bit with them. The elephants weren't scared – the Law said that the hyenas wouldn't touch their bodies before their death. And when the souls would leave the enormous bodies, it was irrelevant what would happen with the corpses.

Śaktiśali didn't know the elephant's language very well and couldn't speak in that language because she didn't have a trunk. But some gestures were obvious and the elephants could draw very well with their trunks. She even brought them a few leafy branches.

The elephants died almost in one moment, clenching their trunks together. Śaktiśali cried. She hoped… that Ghamandi will love her in the same way. In the way she loved her first mate. She regretted leaving him with Hatyara. They should help each other… and she somehow failed him.

Then she saw one of Hatyara's soldiers on the hill – he disappeared after a while.

'Oh goddess, it won't end well.' Śakiśali thought.

* * *

'You're late.' Sajjana said drily to Alighana, who bolted into the cave. She was panting heavily, the sweat poured from her. She was late… because she spent some good time with Suravira… and his knight was very brave today… She risked a lot, but she had to. Her body was screaming for that for days.

'Hey, Saj. I saw a poor, old hyena in a great pain. I had to help him… and I prayed to the Divine Matriarch for him.' Alighana uttered.

'Please, don't. Just don't.' Sajjana interrupted her impatiently. She looked very tired and dissatisfied. 'Tell me, what the attributes of the Divine Matriarch are.'

'Questions from the Sunday school. Good that I got ready for it.' Alighana thought. And she started saying: 'The Divine Matriarch is a transcendental being, the energy that moves our world, provides it the energy…' Sajjana barely listened to Alighana. During the answer Ali make a few mistakes, but the highest priestess didn't notice it.

'It's everything?' she asked when Alighana finished. 'That's good that you remember the basis. Tell me the hymn that is said at the Past Matriarchs' day.' Alighana answered with much more difficulty. But her self-confident voice made Sajjana ignore the mistakes in her pensiveness.

'Hey, Saj, what's up?' Alighana asked.

'Huh, you've finished? So tell…'

'Saj, stop being a bureaucrat. You're really bad in it.' Alighana smiled. 'What bothers you?'

'Nothing.' Sajjana said.

'Maybe it's the same thing that made you resign from standing for the matriarch's position?'

'How did you…?'

'Come on, Sajjana. I heard some rumors… and I can recognize a good moral hangover from just one word.' Alighana smiled gently.

'It isn't you problem.'

'Is it something connected with Hillary?' Alighana continued.

'NO!'

'So that's my theory: You love Hillary, but you have a moral hangover that you seduced him a bit. You think that you're a worthless priestess and will be a worthless matriarch… I also heard that Akela and Hatyara were furious when Mitha asked you to be a candidate. You want to have a good relation with your whole family, but then you lose in the eyes of the hyenas you love most: Mitha, Banagi and Hillary.'

'I… I… I will make you pass the schooling… just leave me, please.' Sajjana uttered. Alighana made an opposite thing – she came to the highest priestess and hugged her. She could feel some wetness on her fur where the tears fell.

'It's okay, Saj. I was the priestess when you're still in the school… I have some experience. But you're the best of us. You can find a way to almost every heart… You're just good and I know some moral tricks.' Alighana smiled.

'Why it's so hard… I just want to choose between good and bad deeds, but they think that I'm choosing between the members of our family… Akela and Hatyara hate me… Mitha is angry on me… I feel so bad as the priestess and yet I want more to be a priestess than the matriarch.'

'You're a great priestess… but too pious for me.' Alighana laughed. 'If I were you, I wouldn't let Hillary wither by forbidding him to have a sex with me. It's simply cruel.'

'Alighana. I warn you. Hillary is my personal issue.'

'Not really. He's taking his sexual frustration out on the whole battalion.' Alighana giggled. Sajjana was thinking about hitting her hard when Śaktiśali arrived.

'Saj! The two elephants died and Hillary and Hatyara will fight for it!' she yelled.

* * *

'Back off, Hillary!' Hatyara growled. The commander just smiled. He came with fifteen battalion members and Hatyara had twenty badly trained servants. The hyenas of both sides growled furiously, trying to find the best positions to attack. Suravira boldly approached to the meat and two hyenas attacked him. He tackled and overturned one of them and backed, chased by another one. Suddenly, Sajjana appeared between them.

'Stop it!' She yelled wildly.

* * *

**AN: Don't forget about the reviews. The next update will be Tommorow. :)**


	10. Catharsis

**AN: Hi! This time the political fight becomes really tough as the electoral campaign comes to an end and there are still lots of undecided hyenas. Spying, black propaganda, street fights - it's a casuality in hyenas' world. **

**And what the chapter's title means? Catharsis is an ancient greek term meaning a strong, life changing event that affected the morality and or freed the one from its insecurity. It was an objective of ancient greek tragedy... And well, here it will be much the same. Once more the art will affect the folks... or will it? Is it stronger than the hatred and pain? Or it may only stir up the emotions? Check!**

**PS: The text in** _italics _**comes from ancient greek play "Prometheus Bound" by Aeschylus. It's quite similar to the play in the text, so I decided to incorporate some parts from it. And the song from Hillary and Sajjana's scene is E. Stachura's poem "Tango Triste".**

* * *

**Chapter 10 'Catharsis'**

I have found power in the mysteries of thought,  
exaltation in the changing of the Muses;  
I have been versed in the reasonings of men;  
but Fate is stronger than anything I have known.

Euripides, "Alcmene"

* * *

'Leave this place, Saj! It isn't your fight!' Hatyara yelled.

'Yeah, Saj! Disappear!' Akela yelled

'Back off! Both of you, idiots, what are you thinking? You want to be responsible for injuries or death of your people? Just because you can't get along with a meat? What a kind of matriarchs will you make?' Sajjana yelled. 'Shame on you!'

The members of both parties looked nervously at each other. The growls were silenced.

'I have to save my clan from the enemies.' Hatyara shouted back.

'Good. I don't want to spill the blood in the Saint Place. Blokes, fall back. Akela, shut up!' Hillary exclaimed. His soldiers unwillingly prepared to leave.

'No! One elephant will be for Akela and second for Hatyara. And you'll give half of meat to the Sanctuary.' Sajjana smiled. 'And now, go to work! I'll watch you.'

* * *

In the next days the manifesting hyenas clashed a few times with the guards. Hillary shipped the illegal meat to the Hyenas' Gorge through some secret tunnels. Hatyara was too proud or afraid to appear personally on the meetings with the low-ranked hyenas, but her supporters were very active.

Akela met and talked with over hundred hyenas in last three days. She was tired, but Hillary was always with her, supporting her when she felt weak or sad. She saw the skeleton-like mothers tugging even thinner cubs, usually with ill eyes. The malnutrition usually attacks the eyes and stops the brain development. It was hard to believe but those poor cubs, thought to be simply stupid, turned out to be normal, the intelligent cubs after just a few good meals over the week. Like a small miracle. And she was called a miracle-maker.

She nervously hugged the thin hyenas, as if she was afraid that she will broke them. She was even on one hunt with them. They managed to hunt a decent gazelle and the tax-collector who shadowed them was too afraid to come closer. A small victory.

On the evening they arrived to a spacey cave. In the cave there was a small crowd of hyenas. Akela stretched her neck to see what they are looking at. They looked at the two hyenas appearing on the large boulder in the center of the cave. One of them was Avanavum – he caressed the female hyena, licked her fur and made very suggestive moves. The female was also very flirty. The hyenas were yelling, visibly rooting for them. They also threw small pieces of meat to them. Avanavum ate one of those scraps from his partner's lap.

'They are having sex? I didn't agree to come to **such** places.' Akela whispered to Hillary.

'Akela Mahima came to you.' the commander yelled. The hyenas stopped shouting and bowed to Akela in adoration. Hillary pushed his mate to the centre of the crowd and put her on the boulder abandoned by Avanavum and his "acting" partner.

'I'm really glad that you visited my… business, majesty.' Avanavum yelled. 'It's my wife, Daru.' he presented his "acting" partner, who now looked a bit ashamed. 'I'm so happy that I can combine love, pleasure and profit in one 'he giggled and Daru blushed, gently kissing Akela's paw.

The matriarch's daughter felt uncertain. Everybody looked at her like at a goddess.

'I spent a few weeks among you, seeing your poor, hungry cubs, seeing how aristocrats are taking your food, treating you cruelly and unjustly. I was terrified that somebody can be treated in such way. Even now some of your friends are beaten by the guards because they wanted to show their disagreement with nobles' politics.  
It has to end. If I become a matriarch, I'll fight for a more equal food taxes. I'll stop the nobles' corruption and negotiate allowing your representatives to the aristocrats' meetings. It isn't true that all nobles are evil. Most of them live in the separate world and know nothing about your life. So was with my friend, Śaktiśali Chimbwe. Come here, my friend.' Akela nodded on Śakiśali.  
She approached to the boulder.

How did she appear there? Sajjana was very thankful for informing her about the fight. The priestess also asked Śaktiśali to look after Akela in the same way as Ghamandi looked after Hatyara. Śaktiśali didn't agree at first… but she wanted to help and she owed a lot to Sajjana… Only the priestess was there to soothe Śaktiśali after the death of the noble female's mate. During a few last days she saw lots of suffering… and lots of hope. She wanted Akela to win, to change anything. She still regretted that Sajjana wasn't a candidate… but she had to stick to the reality.

'I'm happy that I could meet and get to know you.' Śakiśali said and the hyenas greeted her with happy yells.

Akela continued her speech for a few minutes and then she had small talks with all the hyenas.

'Madam, I'm really glad to meet you.' Avanavum said. 'If you want any of our "services", I'm here for you.' he smiled.

'Avanavum!' Hillary growled.

'Okay, sir! I wanted to be kind!' the male yelled. Akela nodded gently, giving her best grin in response. And in the midnight she sneaked to Avanavum's place. His services were great…

* * *

Hillary stayed alone in his cave. He cuddled to his bed – he knew very well where Akela went on her "walk". He was very tired and his eyelids were so heavy…

Suddenly Sajjana appeared in the cave. She was beautiful and looked as if she was surrounded by a bright aura.

Hillary smiled to her. After the civil war… and tortures during the captivity… something bad happened with him. He was always wearied… he couldn't really feel pleasure…  
And the trauma made him an impotent. Just like that. It was in his head, he felt it, but he couldn't fight with it. It was so humiliating… Akela was making it even worse, after so many broken promises he couldn't look at his wife, especially in a sexual way…  
And then he met Sajjana… He felt his own strength again. Every time he met the priestess he felt great, young and happy. She managed to find it in him. And he loved her for that.

Sajjana gave Hillary her paws without a word and they started dancing.

'_It was just like an eclipse of sun in the heart  
Suddenly she stopped seeing me  
It was just like an great earthquake in the mountains.  
Suddenly she stopped hearing me  
It was just like  
Like in the ocean lighthouse  
a wandering bird was crushing.'_

A hyena trio started singing that song with a dramatic, tense voice.

'_The greatest gleam flung me to the greatest darkness  
In the deepest night I dance to the blackest day'_

Hillary caught Sajjana in her slim waist and lean her out, almost touching the ground with her head. She chuckled and Hillary drew her to him. They kissed.

_Tango – the mournful song like after locust.  
Tango – It's a sad thought that you're dancing  
With a ball and chain of the damn memory  
With a sharp blade stuck in the back to its end  
With your eyes overfilled with insanity…'_

The song suddenly ended. The trio disappeared. Sajjana disappeared. Hillary was left alone, hardly believing that it was just a dream. It was so real… so wonderful…

'SAJJANA!' Hillary yelled and started crying.

* * *

Every day Ghamandi met at the Graveyard with Śaktiśali. They reported their work to Sajjana – the priestess gave them orders on the next days.

Ghamandi and Śakiśali spent their nights in one of the empty priests' cave.

'Oh Goddess, I love you so much.' Śaktisali whispered once, cuddling to Ghamandi. 'I didn't suspect that I might love somebody that much…'

Ghamandi just smiled in response. He kissed his lover.

It was kind of irony that the hard work for Sajjana bounded them more that the previous five years of familiarity. They enjoyed every second they managed to cut out from their tight schedule.

'I love you too, Mahonara.' He called her "gorgeous". She giggled and returned the kiss.

'I'm so happy that you are still working for Sajjana… I feel that we're doing something good, something for our clan…'

'Yes… I get used to being with Akela and Hillary… Sometimes I think that she would really be a good matriarch. She seems so caring.' Śaktiśali said

'It might be just an electoral trick. She knows nothing about ruling and is Hillary's puppet.'

'What about Hati? She's hateful, cares for nobody; she's bloodthirsty and seeks war! How can you defend her?' Ghamandi responded, discontent.

'I'm not defending her! I'm just telling that she isn't male's puppet. You should know how humiliating it is. And Hatyara is pretty well informed about the clan's issues. She advised the matriarch.'

'Humbug! She's evil!' Śaktiśali seemed offended.

'Mahonara, are we going to quarrel because of the hyenas we are spying? It's an absurd…' Ghamandi stated.

'God, you're right.' Śaktiśali embraced him and nuzzled. 'I'm sorry, dear.'

'I'm sorry too. We just have to be careful. No political talks in the free time.'

'Agreed'

* * *

The time of the electoral campaign came to an end. The elections were set on the day after The Past Matriarchs' day. Garva was extremely busy as he had to prepare a mystery play for the celebrations. Almost all the clan would watch it.

'Sir, who I'm going to play?' one of the actors asked.

'What the hell? I didn't get you involved! Get lost!' Garva whined. 'Hey, you! Did you learn your role?'

'Eh, man, stop being so pissed-off! Cool your ass down!'

'Yes, yes.' Garva rubbed his forehead. 'You're fired' he said it, being as calm as cucumber.

'Eh, man! I liked you more being pissed-off.'

'You're a new matriarch Mahima.' Garva said to an old stern-looking female.

'I don't work here.' she answered harshly.

'Ah, you should. You have a great talent in looking scornful. I need such hyenas.' Garva sighed.

'**I am scornful**.'

'Hey, Garva.' Hillary yelled. 'May I present you Majalu, my friend.' he pointed at the stern-looking female. She reacted with a cold smile. 'I came here to tell you a small story that may inspire you.'

'I've already chosen the play, Hillary. It's old but I don't have strength for more.' Garva admitted.

Majalu told him a story. He cheered up a bit, as the story was really well-narrated.

'I won't have enough time to finish making it.' Garva murmured.

'I'll leave you Majalu. She's a great organizer.'

'Come with me, floppy guy. We have a lot to do.' Majalu said. 'YOU! YOU! AND YOU! LEAVE THAT PLACE! NOW!' she yelled at a trio that senselessly wandered around the place.

* * *

Almost all the hyenas from the clan gathered on the slope of the Elephant Graveyard to watch the mystery play. Banzai found a place on the small shelf and helped Shenzi to climb up. The small cub found a good sightseeing point on the Banzai's neck. They sneaked out of the cave to see the play.

'Wow! Those crowds are amazing!' Shenzi yelled.

'I can see Akela and Hillary from here!' Banzai responded.

After a while the play started. Two characters appeared on the stage: The majestic matriarch, painted red (a royal colour) played by Majalu and the general Saman'ya (her nephew) played by a female.

'No way! Saman'ya was a male!' Suravira screamed, but his yells were silenced by the applause. Alighana hugged him and he calmed down a bit.

'My majesty: I led your forces to the victory against our enemies again. The lion king supported us.' Saman'ya said.

'Ah, _Kinship and companionship are terrible things_.' the matriarch answered. 'You're so stupid. I asked you to withdraw, leaving the lions alone. Now they won the battle and their strength grew. And your stupid companion and mate found the death on the battlefield, becoming a hero. Now he's more praised than me! A male! What can you tell me?'

'Madame, I couldn't leave my allies. It's a great dishonor. And the royal battalion always values the honor. And my mate was a hero.'

'What are you going to do, Saman'ya? Do you want to become the next matriarch?'

'No, majesty. Many hyenas asked me to do that, but I pledged allegiance to you and I will never betray you.' Saman'ya said.

'Of course, I don't deny your loyalty. You can leave now.'

'Huh! What nonsense! Did he think that I will believe him?' the matriarch said when she was alone. 'Minister!'

'Yes, my glorious majesty? The clumsy silhouette of the minister appeared on the stage.

'I hate that matriarch. She's like Dhabba. And Hatyara.' Shenzi growled. She wasn't the only hyena having such connotations.

'My glorious majesty, are you sure? We're scheming against the hero of our clan.' the minister said.

'You filthy coward. _Your speech and your appearance – both alike_.' the matriarch scoffed him. 'Just obey my orders.

'Yes, my glorious majesty.'

The plot developed. The minister found a traitor in the battalion's ranks, who falsely accused Saman'ya of profanation of the Saint Place. The audience was furious. The accusation was a fake, but was a good excuse to sentence Saman'ya. He was left alone in the desert, tied to a boulder. His soldiers bided a last farewell to him. Saman'ya gave a last speech to his friends.

'The hyenas brotherhood, justice, piety _- I established in them blind hopes_.' he said. 'But I don't resign from them even facing the death. Some of you proposed to save me, but I didn't agree. I didn't want to undermine the matriarchate authority.  
Even if the one matriarch makes the bad decisions, it doesn't mean that the matriarchate is wrong. I love the matriarchs and the Divine Matriarch in heaven. I don't want to die as a traitor and a bad hyena. Goodbye, my friends. I'm sure that we will meet again in the heaven.'

The audience exploded. Some hyenas cried, some yelled swearwords on the matriarch.

'Hatyara, stop torturing my father!' Shenzi shouted from the Banzai's neck. In her head the bad emotions of the play associated with all the bad emotions of her life. Banzai embraced the crying cub.

'_Your speech returns me clearly home._' one of the soldiers said in the end of the play.

'Hillary, lead us to victory!'

'They killed our friend!'

'Murderers!'

Hatyara backed. Her guards managed to move her out with all her supporters. Ghamandi warned about some clashes, so Maharashta placed the guards around the place. But when the crowds attacked, the guards ran away.

Hillary climbed up the stage.

'Friends! Stop it!' he yelled. 'We will win in the elections, not in fight.'

'How do you dare to fight in the saint day?!' Sajjana shouted.

The crowds slowly dispersed. Avanavum and Suravira led the hyenas to the exits.

* * *

**AN: Don't forget about the reviews :) An update tommorow.**


	11. The elections

**AN: The time of elections is coming and it's time to use the dirtiest tricks! Such as kidnapping the daughter of your opponent... The problem is that both candidates are very, very determined... See what will happen!**

**And don't forget about the reviews! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11 'The Elections.'**

An election is coming. Universal peace is declared, and the foxes have a sincere interest in prolonging the lives of the poultry.

George Eliot (Mary Ann Evans) in 'Felix Holt'

* * *

'Thanks for helping me with the riots.' Hillary said to Sajjana. They were at a desolate place in the Graveyard, near the "theatre". The priestess nodded stiffly.

'Let's say that I have an eye on both of you, "cubs".' she answered.

'I'm not that immature. But I can't assure you about Hatyara' Hillary smiled.

'You're trying to be mature; I have to admit that, even if this play wasn't a very mature move.'

'But a very wise one. It stirred up the clan against Hatyara.'

Sajjana just sighed in response. She almost smiled and Hillary was sure that she knows nothing about his crime… And that she still likes him.

'I want to do something good, dear.' Hillary approached to the priestess and embraced her. A warm shiver came through his body…

'Probably you want.' Sajjana admitted. 'But it's really hard to succeed. '

'I love you, Sajjana. I'm crazed about you. I see you in my every dream… There is music and we are dancing, or cuddling… we are happy together. Sajjana, please, don't reject me, I beg you… ' Hillary suddenly said. He had to say that, even if he would have to face Sajjana's fury. It was very important to him.

'Please, stop it, Hillary. I like you very much, but I made up my decision. I'm the priestess. You know that. Why can't you respect my decision?'

'Because it's stupid. Our lives are too short to make stupid mistakes. I love you, you love me…'

'Hillary!'

'Tell me that you don't love me. I'll never return here.' Hillary exclaimed. Sajjana silently stared at her paws. She couldn't say anything. She really, really liked him.

'You can resign from being the priestess.' Hillary continued.

'Why? You'll divorce Akela and marry me?' she replied coldly.

'Yes. I don't want to be the matriarch's mate. I don't want to be a war minister. I even don't have to be a battalion commander. I can get rid of those titles. I want to be with you.' Hillary admitted decidedly. Sajjana looked moved.

'Look, Hillary – I'll give you a divorce and marry you? It will be a scandal… They will eat us alive…' She explained.

'I see…' Hillary nodded. 'You're right. But… can you promise me that if I am free and you aren't a priestess, will you marry me?'

Sajjana kept quiet for some time.

'Yes, I promise. But don't get rid of being the battalion commander. You're good in it.' she whispered. Hillary kissed her in her forehead.

'Thanks, Saj. You're great.' He smiled.

Suddenly Hillary noticed that somebody saw them. It was Ghamandi. He looked sick worried – completely ignoring Hillary he ran to Sajjana and whispered something to her ear.

'What are you looking for, boy?' Hillary asked.

'I met Śaktiśala and warned her. But we have to help her.' Ghamandi continued, still ignoring the commander.

'We have to be fast. Hillary, gather your soldiers!' Sajjana yelled.

* * *

'Man, we have to be fast. We weren't allowed to go to the play!' Banzai yelled.

Shenzi gritted her teeth and tried running faster. Banzai wanted to lead them through a shortcut, but he got lost in maze of the gorge's ramifications.

'Let's turn left; at least we will get to the main gorge.' Shenzi proposed.

'Man, I don't know how I could screw it up that much! Banzai growled. Suddenly something hit him. An enormous female hyena rapidly came around the corner, swiping at Banzai. She sent him sprawling at the rocky wall.

The next female jumped from the top of the slope and encircled Shenzi. The small cub screamed.

'Come to us dear. We won't hurt you.' the enormous female said soothingly.

'Yeah, listen to your"auntie".' the second one added. The third one just smiled.

'Leave me alone, ya bad guys!' Shenzi piped, causing only laughter.

The enormous female pinned Shenzi to the wall, caught her nape and lifted the cub.

'Good, now let's take a look on…' she started when suddenly Banzai landed on her back and his fangs plunged into her neck, finding the delicate arteries. The momentum made him slip on the ground, wrenching the enemy's throat. Shenzi landed on the ground near the jerking female.

'Run! Banzai yelled at Shenzi, spouting with blood droplets.

The cub bolted between his oppressor's legs and climbed up the slope, hiding between the rocks. One of the enemies immediately followed her, but Banzai appeared on the way. He didn't think about death, or that he could survive just imitating unconsciousness.

'Great that I persuaded Hillary and Suravira to give me a few good fighting lessons.' he just thought, having real fun from fight, bravely tackling the powerful hits. The force of one hit pushed him right into somebody's arms. He immediately turned around, lashing the opponent with his claws. The next blow threw him on the ground. Feeling dizzy, Banzai tried rolling away, but he was pinned by his throat.

'You two, follow the cub. Don't dare to hurt it!' the enormous female spitted out. 'And I will take care of this gentleman. Ya almost slit my throat, ya know?'

'Hija de puta! Bring it on, pendejo!' Banzai uttered. All his enemies just amused him.

'You're that brave, gilipollas.' the female snarled. 'If I was a male, I would think that you're my bastard.' she raised her paw with four long claws.

Banzai spitted with blood into her eyes and rapidly jerked, escaping from the death. A strong swipe slit through his back, but he almost didn't feel the pain. He had to get help!

* * *

Shenzi shifted between the rocks, trying to deceive the hunters. She was terrified. She never thought that anybody can really attack her. And now she was chased and Banzai… her dearest friend… Was he dead?

Shenzi felt hot tears on her cheeks. She blinked to see clearer, and then she heard the panting. She looked back to see her oppressors right behind her. How?!

She spotted a narrow fissure. It was her last chance! She bolted towards it, with enemies on her heels.

Ten meters, five, two….

She felt a touch on her hind leg and desperately jumped forward. She landed in the fissure and started pushing herself through it.

Shenzi arrived to the end of the crack. She turned left – hoping to hide in the ocean of the thorn bushes – the only save place. But the cruel female was already there!

And then, like in a dream… Śaktiśali landed on the female's back, crushing it to the ground. She tried reaching the throat, but the enemy threw her back. Shenzi fell back, trying to get between the thorn branches. The two female fighters started circling, exchanging blows, rapid and sudden like a hurricane. But Śaktiśali's opponent had a strong vantage.

And in the one, short moment…

Hillary and Suravira appeared, chasing the last enemy.

Śaktiśali's opponent hit the female-noble's muzzle and started running away.

Shenzi screamed, seeing her savior falling at the ground.

'Śaktiśali!' Ghamandi yelled, arriving to the place. He crouched over his girlfriend and raised her head, caressing her cheek.

Hillary shielded Shenzi.

'Daddy!' the cub cried out and hugged to her father.

'It's okay, dear.' Hillary purred soothingly.

Suravira ran to unconscious Śaktiśali. He touched her nose and put his head on her chest.

'She's alive!' Suravira said. 'We have to take her to the shaman. Ghamandi, don't weep, help me!' he raised Śaktiśali placed her on his back.

* * *

Shenzi followed her father. She was terrified by the attack and anxious about Banzai. But she was too ashamed to ask about him.

'It was my fault... I was so stupid.' she thought, sobbing quietly.

They arrived to the commander's cave. Hillary sat down on the ground and gazed at his daughter. Shenzi looked down, gritting her teeth. The tears came down her face. Then she heard a rustle behind her. She turned around to see Banzai. He's left eye was awfully swollen; his chest was bound up with some climber and moss.

'Banzai…' Shenzi uttered and cuddled him.

'It seems that your knight is still alive.' Hillary smiled.

'Auuu! My chest!' Banzai coughed out. Shenzi released him.

'Sorry.' she chuckled. 'It's so great that you live. How did you escape?'

'Nah, man, it was nothing. It's a shame that I had to run. I wanted to kick their asses.' Banzai growled.

'Do you want to tell me something?' Hillary asked blithely.

'Daddy, I… It's my fault! I escaped from Banzai and he looked for me. And saved me! It isn't his fault!' Shenzi said. 'Daddy, please, don't punish him…'

'I know that you had a small deal. But I'm not blaming any of you. You're a little mischievous thing, Shenzi and I knew that you will run away, so I wanted somebody who will befriend and look after you during your trips. But well, I thought about scorpions and sharp rocks more than evil hyenas… I suppose that it surpassed your competences, Banzai, even if you had a few fight lessons.' Hillary grinned and tipped a wink.

'So you spied me?' Shenzi asked Banzai.

'No, I just looked after ya. Man, I really like you, okay? ' Banzai replied with reproach.

'And did you keep my secrets?'

'Yeah, yeah. Phi! Great secrets, bebé!' Banzai scoffed.

'Oh, shut up. Daddy... May Banzai stay as my... personal guard?' Shenzi asked.

'Yes, although I suppose that he will have less time... He's going to start his battalion's training when he'll be fine.'

'Cool! I can start right now!' Banzai exclaimed, leaping up. He whined when the bandages pulled the wound. 'Or maybe later...'

'Now we should check Śaktisali' Hillary said

* * *

'Dear, please, don't leave me…' Ghamandi thought. 'You're everything to me; I have nobody after my mate's death.' He even didn't notice the shaman, staring at his unconscious girlfriend. The shaman watered Śaktisali with a strange-smelling decoction.

Ghamandi touched his girlfriend's muzzle, delicately caressing her cheeks and neck. The time passed by. The next tears were sinking in the ground…

'Ghamandi…' Śaktiśali murmured. The noble jumped up in a shock.

'Oh, dear! I'm so happy…' he said and kissed her. 'I was so stupid… I shouldn't have sent you alone…'

'Hush, dear. I was just in time you save Shenzi. And after all I'm stronger than you.' Śaktiśali smirked.' And I'm alive. You saved me, my hero.' she smiled

Rafiki looked out from the cave. It was a dawn.

'The new day is just starting. Nobody more will die.' he said.

* * *

'Why did you do that?' Maharashta asked Hatyara. He was furious. 'Why?!'

'I wanted to kidnap that cub and force Akela to resign… I would be the only candidate then.'

'You… you idiot! Do you know what could happen if anybody connected us with that strike? You could destroy our chances to win!' Maharashta yelled. 'Just before the elections, idiot! You bad girl!'.

In absolute fury, he raised his paw to hit Hatyara, to punish her in the same way as the matriarch did. Rapidly, Hatyara caught Maharashta's paw and hit him hard in his stomach. The minister subsided on the ground with a painful moan.

'I'm a big, bad girl. I can decide for myself.' Hatyara said with satisfaction.

* * *

The voting was taking place in the 'theatre'. The scene was completely cleaned from any stones and bones. Every hyena took its own rock – black for Hatyara or white for Hillary. Sajjana and the elects watched the procedure very carefully. Some hyenas tried to bring more than one stone or come twice. It was a pretty hard and irritating work to quarrel with them. The guards and battalion members kept peace, although there were a few minor fights. Hillary pensively gazed at the growing stack of black and white stones. The result seemed uncertain; there were almost as many white as black stones…

The middle-ranked hyenas, mostly soldiers and good hunters, could change the result… and it seemed that they looked at Hillary rather coldly. They thought that the whole elections are just a great quarrel and nonsense and Hillary is stirring up the atmosphere. How will they vote?

The voices counting took the whole next day. At first Hillary had superiority, but then there was much more voices on Hatyara.

'Hatyara is winning for the first time. 80:73.' Suravira said.

'And let it stay like that.' Hatyara commented.

Hatyara was during the whole after noon. Only fifty votes stayed, but Hillary grinned widely, seeing much more white stones. But was it enough?

Hatyara was forward by ten votes.

Six…

Eight…

Three…

Hillary breathed with relief. He was winning by about twenty voices. Not much. Hatyara will be furious. And she should be.

Hatyara just closed her eyes. A tear came from her eyelids. Only one, mannish tear. Like on the films.

'I will never forget what you wanted to do with my cub. With my beloved Shenzi. You'll pay for that.' Hillary thought.

Akela jumped into his embrace and kissed him in the cheek.

'We won! We won!' she jelled happily. Then she cuddled Sajjana and Krura.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for all your visits. It means a lot to me. I just please you to write a review, because without them I don't know if you like my story, what do you like and why. I feel a bit confused if I can't hear and response from my readers - I don't know what I should make better and what is good. Remember that with your small help I will be able to write the better stories for you :)**


	12. Pyrrhic victory

**AN: It's just after the elections and the new government is forming… Does it mean that Hatyara is defeated? Will the aristocrats want to work with Akela and Hillary? Will the love find the way? And what about those who 'Can't feel the love tonight?' Check the next chapter to learn this!**

**Thanks to ZeroRGBUnit for reviewing ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 'Pyrrhic victory.'**

Yet I shall temper so  
Justice with mercy, as may illustrate most  
Them fully satisfied, and thee appease

John Milton 'Paradise lost'

* * *

Pavitra was a good companion. He was smart and had a great knowledge. Mitha loved discussing the philosophical matters with him, even if he had very different opinions.

'I don't think that the religion is bad. It forms our morality – our law is adapted to it, not vice versa. It makes us a good clan, not a dictatorship that uses the law that is comfortable for the dictator.' Mitha explained.

'Why do you have to think that the only choice is anarchy or the traditional religious law?' Pavitra exclaimed. 'I'm talking about a law that will be just, but not oppressive. That won't make us think that we will be damned forever if we don't use it. Why I have to be useless because I'm a male? In other pride I might be castrated to stay in my country. Is it just?'

'Nah, stop flooding me with the new subjects! The Divine Matriarch isn't oppressive, she's just and she always gives us the second chance, even in the afterlife we can clean ourselves. Isn't it merciful? And the Divine Matriarch had never asked us to castrate anybody. Ask Sajjana.'

'So why one priestess told me that I should be castrated because the males are useless to the Goddess?!' Pavitra replied.

'I don't know? Maybe she was a stupid chauvinist! The priestesses are only hyenas, like others. Don't hate the system because of the hyenas' bad deeds.'

'Yeah, the system is good, just the hyenas should be removed from it.' Pavitra scoffed.

'Don't be ironical. The castration is a tradition, not a religious demand. We should distinguish it. And it should be forbidden, as it mutilate hundreds of males… And I like your…' Mitha whispered the rest into Pavitra's ear. The male giggled.

'I love your sense of humor.' He said and kissed Mitha.

Three seconds later he was lying on the ground, unconscious after a strong hit. And Mitha was pinned by an enormous female hyena.

'How dare you…' Mitha exclaimed.

'It's just a small revenge on your mother for trying to kidnap my cub sister. It's nothing personal.' The hyena growled.

'Krura?! Listen to me, I didn't…'

'Shut up, you filthy bitch. I won't kill you; just redesign your muzzle a little.' Krura snickered. She raised her paw.

'Back off. Krura!' Somebody yelled.

'Don't do that!' It was Banagi. Krura was sure about that. She took a glimpse of him and Sajjana.

'Importunate ones.' She thought with fury.

'Get lost!' She asked without lowering her paw.

'The revenge isn't the solution.' Sajjana said. 'Especially hurting the innocent ones. It's loathsome and cowardly.'

'Cowardly? I'm doing the thing that should be done a long time ago, but you weren't brave enough. Somebody has to do something with Hatyara!'

'Who did tell Ghamandi about the attack on Shenzi? Mitha overheard it and told him. You owe Mitha the life of your sister.'

'What?' Krura was shocked.

'And Shenzi loves Mitha. If you like Shenzi a bit, let Mitha go.' Banagi growled.

Krura released Hatyara's daughter.

'What are you looking at?' she spitted our arrogantly.

'You should be arrested for it.' Sajjana answered. She looked at Mitha, who crawled to Pavitra and checked his head. 'Are you both all right?'

'I'm fine but Pavitra is unconscious. You should see his head.' Mitha answered dully.

'I'm sorry…' Krura started.

'Krura, just leave us alone, please.' Mitha interrupted her.

'Ah, screw you all.' Krura snapped.

* * *

Shenzi was very proud of her mother. She looked so majestically with the leopard's skin on her back, sitting on the throne covered with antelopes' pelts. The resentment evaporated from Shenzi's heart, although sometimes she felt... unconfortable with her mother. But today Shenzi was as happy as almost everybody in the Representative Chamber. In her happiness, she involuntarily hugged Banzai. She didn't saw that he blushed a bit.

'I'm happy to see you all here, at my crowning. Today it's a great celebration, as the clan decided who will be its new leader. I'm glad to see also you, Hatyara. I hope that our cooperation will be fruitful.' Akela said. Hatyara nodded stiffly. He muzzle expression was inscrutable.

The new matriarch was ritually cleaned by Sajjana with a hyssops' juice and crowned with a chaplet made of lilies and royal strelitzia, the red royal flowers also called the Paradise Bird because of its strange and wonderful petals. Akela nodded gently.

'I'd like to thank all my friends and my mate who helped me with during the election's time. I love you all. ' she smiled. 'And now, I'd like to appoint my new Saint Council. Hillary Yena will be the Minister of War.' She said and the commander grinned like a cub getting a present. 'Śaktiśali Chimbwe will be the new Victualling and Taxes Minister. I hope that she will help me to restore the justice of the food division.  
Ghamandi Fisi will be the new Foreign Affairs Minister. At last… Mitha, I'd like to apologize to you. I was wrong. You're a really good hyena and you know why I think so. Would you like to help Śaktiśali with her work? I'd be honored.'

'Yes, majesty.' Mitha answered stiffly, trying to hide her amazement and melting mood. Hatyara just snorted quietly.

Shenzi sneaked behind the backs of all the Saint Council and approached to Mitha. She jerked when the cub touched her.

'Oh goddess, you scared me, mischievous cub.' She said. 'I suppose that recently I became a bit nervous.'

'Because of my sister? Don't be angry on her, she's plainly stupid. Intelligentially disabled.'

'There isn't such a word.' Mitha grinned.

'Will we meet? I missed you a lot.' Shenzi asked.

'Yeah, your mother likes me now, so we can.'

'Nah, I would sneak out to meet you anyway. Banzai is my guard, he would arrange it. He's a tricky smartass.'

'You mean that young guy that follows you everywhere? I thought that he's your boyfriend.'

'Banzai isn't my boyfriend!' Shenzi exclaimed.

'Shhhh. Hush!' Akela growled on them.

Shenzi quickly sneaked back. She passed near Krura, who snatched her and nuzzled.

'What is my small sis' doing?' she asked.

'Just… wandering around. I'm terribly bored.' Shenzi said.

'Remember – if you have any problem, come and tell me. I'll take care of it.' Krure smiled sweetly and patted her sister's head.

'Yeah, I'll tell you if I want to kill somebody.' Shenzi thought ironically and leaned on the Banzai's back.

'Banzai, do something. I'm so bored.' She begged. After three minutes they were breathing with the fresh air, reveling with the freedom. Banzai was a dodgy, clever one for sure.

They ran down the hill to the waterhole. The day was cold and rainy. The movement warmed them up. The life was easy and happy; the exalted and boring speeches were behind them. They saw the herd of small monkeys, gathering the acacias' fruits. They exchanged mischievous looks.

'Rooaaar!' Shenzi attacked and the monkeys dispersed through the scrub. The poor animals faltered and toppled, trying to run and clutch their fruits in the same time.

Shenzi giggled loudly.

'Yeah! Run away, monkey butts!' She yelled.

'Die, scummy scavengers! The carcass-eaters!' The monkeys shouted back, as some of them could speak in the Pridelands language.

'Smelly dim-wits!' Shenzi exclaimed with passion. 'Banana-eaters! Scums! Banzai! Help me hwith cursing!'

But Banzai wasn't behind her. He sneaked up to the bushes and pounced into it, catching one monkey. Now he returned, smiling triumphantly.

'Hey, small guy! It seems that ya have a big bad luck.' Shenzi snickered. Banzai just bared his teeth in the ill grin.

'Let's play a bit with it.' He said. 'I'll show ya some fine torturing stuff.' He pinned the begging monkey to the ground.

'You mean you want to kill it…?' Shenzi asked with disgust. 'I only wanted to scare it a bit.'

'Really? Awww man, it's a really useful stuff when you're the real soldier.' Banzai replied with a gleam of anger in his eye.

'Sajjana told us that we should be gallant for our enemies.' Shenzi stated. She didn't want to hurt the animal, but she also didn't want to show her weakness to Banzai. She desired to impress him, the strong, young soldier.

'Nah, loc, it's your happy day. Go and be happy with your dull life.' Banzai said, releasing the monkey. The animal ran away.

'Hey, Banzai, let's go to the Great Plains. We will spy the hunters.' Shenzi proposed.

'Yeah, whatever.' Banzai rolled his eyes.

'After all there will be many other chances of seeing the tortures. In the real war, used against the cruel enemies and not innocent animals' Shenzi thought.

* * *

'Madame' Vidvana bowed gallantly in front of Akela.

'Yes, my noble friend?' The new matriarch asked coldly.

'I'd like to say… we, the aristocrats, are ready to help. We pledged allegiance to you, majesty, and we will be absolutely loyal.' The old aristocrat replied.

'Well, you supported Hatyara – the evil hyena that should never be the matriarch. Forgive me, please… but I can't trust you completely.' Akela answered with a smirk and left the humiliated noblewoman.

Ghamandi scowled.

'Madame… The aristocrats… we are the normal hyenas, like others… The only two things that distinguish us from other hyenas are the genealogy and the honor. The traitor will bring dishonor to his whole family; he would be damned for bespattering the genealogical tree… It's very important to us… That's why you can trust Vidvana. She won't deceive you.' He said.

'So… I should apologize to him?' Akela asked.

'As a foreign affairs minister I can say that it might be very diplomatic.' Ghamandi smiled.

* * *

'Sir Hillary?' Suravira asked, approaching to the commander, who was standing in a group of a few new friends. 'Sir, could we talk face to face for a while?'

'I'm sorry blokes; my friend is as importunate as a lover. But he's better than a normal lover.' He tipped a wink. Suravira ignored it. They were used to even more blunt jokes in the battalion.

'Sir, I thought…' Suravira looked at the painting of a giant female hyena and a small male that was lying under her paws. 'Damn, do you see that daub? Idiot, chauvinist females. I thought that we can get rid of those useless females! They are making the only thing they can – a bordello. They are enslaving everybody by their sweet words and ruling us mercilessly, clutching our groins. Only a strong male can grab the females by their throats and make them feel some respect!' Suravira growled.

'I suspect that you hate the females' Hillary smirked.

'It's not like that… I just don't want to see those hateful smirks on females' muzzles just because I'm a male. Your mother did the same! She didn't feed you but your sisters! Is it fair?' Suravira growled.

'No.' Hillary answered shortly. 'I'll think about it Sur.'

'Yeah, thanks sir.' Suravira replied looking a bit dissatisfied.

'So you hate all the females? I thought that you like me.' He heard Alighana's whisper. She didn't look offended, just curious.

'No… But the males are treated awfully, just because they are sometimes weaker. And because the tradition says so.'

'I'm treating you well, don't I?' Alighana moved up to him and touched him with her tail.

'Yeah. You're as fine as if you're a guy.' Suravira said carefree and blushed hearing his own words. 'I mean…'

'I know what you mean…' Alighana laughed.

'Alighana Sahib, will you marry me?' Suravira asked. The Alighana's laughter faltered.

'Well, Sur, I'm a priestess…' she uttered.

'Resign. Krura is a new commander and I'm a vice-commander now. I'll get enough food for both of us… and I'll try to make you stay as a five's commander.' Suravira answered nervously.' I don't know if I can, but…'

Alighana kissed him.

'Do you really think that we may…' she asked.

'Yeah, woman, if I'm saying something, it means that it is so.' Suravira stated.

'We won't be the only pair here.' Alighana pointed at Ghamandi and Śaktiśali who hid in a recess and hugged like a pair of teenagers.

'Love is in the air  
Everywhere I look around  
Love is in the air  
Every sight and every sound' Suravira started singing and Alighana joined him as a chorus.

'It was a good song. And a great guy who thought it up. He was called Yuvana?'

' "He" was a female.' Alighana disagreed.

'No damn way, woman! He was a male!' Suravira whined hysterically.

'I was joking, Sur. Calm down, dear.' Alighana grinned.

* * *

Durdeva was angry. He tried to talk with Hillary in last days, but the commander ignored him. He had to spend the whole days drinking the bad acacia wine sold by the cunning chimpanzees. He felt deceived and hated the general happiness. And that guy from Hillary's battalion…

'Your good luck.' The soldier said the toast to Durdeva and drank a sip of alcohol.

Durdeva was pretty sure that Hillary sent that guy to spy him. The commander didn't trust him… and maybe he was right. Sometimes Durdeva felt the compulsion to say his secret to someone… maybe to Hatyara.

_One day he even told it to Hillary. He wanted a place in the Sacred Council. _

'_Maybe.' Hillary said then. 'I can't promise you that.'_

'_I'm fed up with waiting for your mercy. With living on your mercy! I also can be strong and harsh! I'll tell everything to Hatyara!' Durdeva yelled. The commander looked at him carefully._

'_I see. You might make such a move; I'm disappointing you a bit. But if you wait a bit, you might get a lot… And Hatyara… she will literally skin you for helping to kill her mother. So don't make great plans, just lie down near me and enjoy the sunlight! It's so warm and nice today!'_

Durdeva hiccupped loudly and vomited.

'Are you all right, man?' The soldier asked him. 'I think you should stop drinking.'

'Nfff, shut up! I want another gourd!' Durdeva uttered. He was so furious at the deceiving commander. When he will cure the hangover, he will have a nice talk with Hatyara…

'Come… Come with me.' the soldier caringly embraced Durdeva.

'Yessss… Let's visit Hatyara. I want to tell her something!'

They waded through the dark night. Durdeva was too drunk to distinguish the different ways. He just glided… as if he was flying.

The soldier stopped him and pressed against the wall.

'What?'

The Suravira emerged from the darkness with a gourd of acacia wine. He started pouring the liquid into Durdeva's throat. The hyenas aren't very used to alcohol. Even a weak wine in the sufficient amount was enough to intoxicate the former tax-collector. He died…

* * *

'Such a terrible accident.'

'He was dismissed from his job like a trash! No wonder that he got drunk to death.'

'I heard that it might have been a murder.'

'Conspiracy theories…'

'No! The son of Rajaduta killed the main witness! It's obvious.'

'At least they have his testimony. It will be used in the case...'

* * *

'You're a great in the play. Absolutely gorgeous.' Garva grinned to Majalu.

'I don't think so. I just tried to do it as well as possible for my people.'

'Ah,you had a great impact on the audience. You were acting so imperiously and arrogantly. Just like I imagined the evil matriarch.'

'Thank you.' For the first time Majalu seemed content and maybe even a bit ashamed.

'Well, if you like to take part in some other plays, I could arrange it. I need such an actress.'

'I'm not an actress… mister Garva. I did it only for Hillary and for my people. I wanted to change their lives.'

'Have you ever heard the term "catharsis"? It's a name for a strong life-changing experience happening during watching the deep religious plays. It's like a "ritual cleaning". You could help hyenas in that way and enjoy yourself. Oh, you won't tell me that you didn't enjoy it.'

'I won't. Because I enjoyed it. It was amazing.' Majalu smiled happily.

'Thank you. It was nice to see you.' Garva kissed her in the cheek. She kissed him back, but in the lips. Her paws embraced him, one of them moved to Garva's underbelly.

'No, I can't, Majalu.' Garva stopped Majalu. 'I like you very much but I have my Hatyara. I really love her.'

* * *

**AN: Don't forget about the reviews and come tommorow to see the last chapter! Mohatu, Ghafi and Uru will apear there, it will be also a kind of preview of my next story "All lions go to hell".**


	13. Epilogue - Every end is a new start

**AN: Hey! It's the last chapter and a kind of preview of my next story "All lions go to hell". Thanks for all the watchers, visitors, and especially reviewers, as I love the reviewers :hugs all reviewing people, especially ZeroRGBUnit:. I'm not very sure when the next sequel will be completed, I'm pretty busy and recently got ill, so I don't have much motivation to write :/ **

**The sequel will be mostly about Uru, Ahadi, little Shenzi. Cub Sarabi, Naanda, Diku, Dwala, Taka(Scar) and Mufasa will also play some role! So don't forget to check me from time to time or to add my account to watched. Have a nice day and keep warm as the cold viruses went rampage this year :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Epilogue. – 'Every end is a new start.'**

Summer was short again  
Some sun, more clouds  
Nothing can be done about it  
Now a day has one skip  
Grey flash and dimness again  
Nothing can be done about it

Sometimes a lot of strength is needed  
To get up in the morning and go out  
It is hard for me  
To put up with myself  
To have some good reason  
It is tough  
There is always a lack of something  
There is always a lack of something

"The autumn diary" by Budka suflera, translation by 62queST (youtube account)

* * *

All the lions and hyenas came out of their caves and hideouts to look at the strange weather conditions. The beautiful petals fell from the sky, covering the ground with soft stacks. It was terribly cold and the strong wind blew, carrying the petals through the savannah.

Shenzi waded through the snow, chucking happily. She was chasing Banzai who was mach faster because his legs were longer. Their aim was the Priderock – almost fifteen kilometers.

'Don't chase me, man! It isn't a race but exercise to be a soldier; you'll tire yourself out before we will get there.' Banzai exclaimed.

'Yeah? Check me.' Shenzi snapped mischievously and overtook Banzai, throwing some snow into his eyes.

Banzai carried the heavily panting Shenzi on his back for the last four kilometers.

'I've told ya.' He said.

'Just… shut… up…'

* * *

'I could figure out that. Even the weather is against me.' The lion queen Ghafi growled, floundering in the snow. 'And the stinky hyena cubs are here, yelling what I have a headache. So damn great.' She shivered from the cold. The king had to go out to "rethink" some issues and she stayed alone in the cave. She took opium – what else was to do? And she woke up feeling a terrible chill on her back. It was the fault of her mate. He should stay in the cave and keep her warm. That weather was awful for her… And the last days were so pleasant… In fact the last two years were extremely pleasant and calm, the best time in her life. Why did she feel so irritated now?

* * *

Shenzi and Banzai ran around the enormous Priderock and came down the slope where the older lionesses usually took their naps (when it was hotter).

Both of them slid through almost the entire slope. They arrived here specially for sliding.

'You're brainy!' Shenzi laughed, rolling in the wet snow. 'It was an amazing idea!'

Banzai grinned. They climbed up the slope and slid down again. This time their way was a bit on the right.

Suddenly Shenzi hit into a bit snowdrift and landed on her back, a bit dazed.

'Shenzi?! Are ya fine, man?' Banzai asked nervously. He saw Shenzi's pale smile and grinned back. 'Man, that was a crush! You somersaulted in the air! It was Badass!'

'Stupid snowdrift. Shenzi coughed and kicked it. Some snow fell down. There was fur under it.

'Banzai…' Shenzi uttered.

'Oh… It's a lion… Maybe he's sleeping.' Banzai answered in panic.

Shenzi threw away some more snow from the brownish mane. The fur on the lion's muzzle was glued with ice and the lips were blue…

'Maybe he's sleeping…' Banzai repeated with a voice that suggested a quick escape.

'Come on… he's dead.' Shenzi said more self-confidently. After the first astonishment she wasn't scared. She felt much stronger than Banzai, who was freaking out.

'Oh, Goddess, did we kill him?' he asked.

'No, you idiot. He was dead long before….I knew him… It's the Lion King! We have to call the help!'

* * *

Ghafi was furious and, deep in her soul, anxious. She couldn't find king Mohatu.

'Madame! Madame!' the hyena cub appeared again.

'And it's yelling as if it was skinned.' Ghafi thought with dark confidence that everybody's against her today.

'What, you small trumpet?!' The Queen yelled.

'Madame! We found a great, dead lion!' Shenzi said.

'What…' Ghafi's heart slacked off for a while.

Shenzi led her to the body.

'Mohatu… Mohatu! Oh my god, dear! Don't be dead, please!'

'We've found him like that…' Banzai added nervously.

Ghafi growled painfully. Banzai grabbed Shenzi's paw.

'Chica, let's go.' he mumbled and pulled the cub.

'You're a coward.'

'I don't want you to end like that lion. You were pretty close to that, forgot?'

'No. Sorry...' Shenzi scowled.

* * *

Ghafi shook in terror. She was alone at that moment. So alone… and threatened. Her enemies were defeated, but not destroyed. Mohatu didn't let her, even if she insisted.

She had to think clearly. She rubbed herself with the snow, uttering feeble moans. She felt a terrible cold, but the blood started circulating in her veins, her muscles flexed, her mind was clear and sharp again, not dimmed like in last two carefree years. She missed that sweet foolishness, carefree strolls with her mate and Hillary, long, night talk… but she had to fight again – she was the best in it.

Ghafi had a talk with Kumt'ii. She was the most trusted follower, even if Ghafi recently didn't treat her very well. They hid Mohatu's body in the cave and prepared everything to Kuacha's coronation. Kuacha was Ghafi's and Mohatu's son. The king made him the heir of the whole kingdom, but royal daughters – Makali and Uru could threaten everything with their claims.  
Ghafi had to be very delicate… She made sure that Shaman Rafiki won't make any problems.

* * *

The ceremony was small and full of sadness. The king's body was taken into the main cave in the Priderock. The gathered pride looked at the corpse with fear. What will the future bring without Mohatu's strength? Kuacha, the small, sweet child sobbed quietly, cuddling to Ghafi's paw.

'You have to be strong, my son.' The Queen whispered 'The blood of the greatest ancestors is circulating in your veins. You can't let them down! You have to be brave.'

The cub clenched its small teeth and the next sob stopped in its throat. Kuacha was lead to the king's body and anointed as the king by the shaman. Ghafi took him on the Priderock's promontory and roared for her child, announcing the ruling of the new king. The animals slowly gathered around the rock, barely understanding what had happened. Colonel Mengiste's and Royal Battalion soldiers guarded the place with Ghafi's followers. They let General Hillary pass.

'Ghafi!? Bloody hell, you're pretty fast!' Hillary yelled, coming to the rock.

'Thanks to your supporting forces I could prepare everything. Our friend died and the enemies shouldn't profit. As King Mohatu is dead, according to his will Kuacha is the new king.' Ghafi explained.

Hillary looked at the proud colonel Mengiste, then on self-content Ghafi and on Kuacha. The cub, not much older than Shenzi, looked at him with teary eyes filled with pure fear. It was trembling delicately. Maybe it was fear, maybe it was cold. Hillary felt some pity for the Cub-King.

'Who will be the regent? I suppose that you, as you won.' Hillary asked.

'I can rule on my own!' Kuacha exclaimed with a faltering voice.

'I'm sorry, majesty. My mistake.' Hillary bowed down gently. The cub looked content. Ghafi and Mengiste exchanged ironical looks.

'I will be.' Ghafi nodded.

'Mum! You told me… I'm ready!' Kuacha yelled.

'Don't be funny, Kuacha. You have only two years.' Ghafi replied strongly.

'I had some… deals with Mohatu. What can I count for?' Hillary asked.

'I'm in a merciful mood today. You can hunt on the king's ground and we will send you some food for your followers. But we need an unflagging loyalty of your whole clan. We may have to go on war with our enemies… and I will need your forces.

'You can count on the whole clan now, not only my battalion.' Hillary smiled. 'Madam, could I ask for a favor? Could you end Uru's exile?'

'I'm not that merciful.' Ghafi chuckled.

* * *

At first, Hatyara was broken. She was defeated, alone; all the nobles looked at her with mercy, but without any respect. On the other hand every end is a new start. King Mohatu was dead and Hillary was weaker than ever. And she had a plan.

'Hati, where are you going?' Garva asked seeing Hatyara preparing a nice part of meat as the victuals.

'I'll visit to my friends in the East. I may stay there for some time… Garva, why did you prepare that play?'

'I heard that story, it was really captivating. I had no idea that…' Garva explained.

'Come on. You supported Hillary… You had a right to do that… Do you really think that he will be a better ruler than me?'

'Akela will be the ruler… I don't know if she's better. But I want to see some changes, something interesting, inspiring. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you so much' he kissed Hatyara at her paw pads.

'You didn't hurt me… You're a great, wise man and I love you - now I know that I underestimated you. And the power of the art.' Hatyara laughed bitterly. She kissed Garva. 'You can go with me if you want.'

'I think that holidays will give me some inspiration.' Garva smiled as Hatyara pinned him to the ground in sexual intentions. Deep in his soul he sighed with relief. He wanted to stay with Hatyara and she wanted him… She calmed down and was fine again… Everything was fine.

Far from the Pridelands, in the Eastern lands, in the kingdom of King Chafuko, the mahogany-coated lioness opened her green eyes. Her two male cubs, the golden and the orange one, slept near her. The small bird sat on lioness' arm and whispered something into her ear. The lioness, called Uru, smiled palely. She returned to the game.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Did you like the story? Who was your favourite character and why? Do you think that charcters were well-written, full of life, interesting? Which scene was the best and which should be made better? Write, I'll respond to all your reviews :)**

**Thanks for reading. I love you all ;) The sequel called "All lions go to hell is under construction. Check my profile to learn about the progress. If you have some question, don't be afraid to PM me :)**


End file.
